


Fireworks and Symphonies

by louhatesme



Series: Fireworks and Symphonies Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Punishment, Sad Harry Styles, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhatesme/pseuds/louhatesme
Summary: Alpha LouisAlpha LiamOmega NiallOmega ZaynOmega HarrySad story with a happy ending.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: Fireworks and Symphonies Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895371
Comments: 77
Kudos: 246





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> warning: graphic description of violence

"Mr Tomlinson! What do you think you are you doing up there?" Paul groans in annoyance after walking inside the office and finding Louis standing on a chair and messing with a light bulb. Louis looks down and smiles, "Just fixing this bulb, kept going on and off and annoyed the hell out of me." "Louis," Paul breathes more softly "We have maintenance for a reason, you could have just informed your secretary." Louis shrugs in reply jumping down from the chair and dusting his pants off.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here Paul?" He asks walking around the desk sitting back on his chair to check his emails like he was doing before the bulb started acting out. "Your brother is looking for you," Paul answers, "He called you several times but it all goes to voicemail."

"Yes yes my dearest brother, I will give him a callback right away, anything else?" Louis replies distractedly and groans in annoyance when Paul pushes his own phone under his nose, he could see that he already has Liam on-call so he sighs and takes it from him.

"Hello, Liam love, what are you going to lecture me on now?" Louis smiles swiveling with his chair to look down at the traffic outside. "Louis, where the hell are you? We have a meeting and we should have been on the road an hour ago!" Liam says sternly and Louis hums trying to remember. They do have a meeting, in Manchester, and he totally forgot about it –not that he would ever admit that to Liam anytime soon-.

"I did not forget Liam, just had to take care of a few things, I will be at home in 20 minutes to pick you guys up." Louis answers quickly then hangs up the phone before Liam can get a work in.

He gets up, stretches, gives Paul his phone back, then starts picking his scattered belongings. Paul nods at him and walks out with Louis following closely behind, he smiles at Perrie – his secretary- and she nods back. "Gonna be on my way to Manchester Pez, thanks for reminding me," He says faking annoyances and watches as Perrie blanches "Shit, I mean oh God, sorry Louis jem, totally slipped my mind." Louis smiles and shrugs, giving her a small wave then walks out. He likes her, he really does, but she's shitty at her role being a secretary. He nods at a few more employees until he's out of the company where he finds his car waiting for him. Louis nods at the security guard then gets in, checks his watch, and prays that the London traffic won't be so bad.

.

"Papa, Papa, Daddy is fighting with Zaynie again." The six-year-old boy says running into the backyard of the house and jumping into Liam's arms once he's close enough. Liam rolls his eyes once his son's head is tucked in his neck and brushes the boy's hair back to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "Let's go take care of that," Liam smiles at the boy carrying him inside the house where he hears the sound of his husband yelling loud and clear.

It comes from the kitchen so he sets Jacob down in the living room where his toys are scattered all over the place, then heads to the kitchen. "All I am saying is if it's annoying you that much, clean it yourself," Zayn says as Liam walks in. He's sitting on the counter looking at his phone while Niall is standing in front of the fridge with his face red all over. "For the tenth time. I. Will. Not. Clean. Your. Shit." Niall says through gritted teeth and Zayn shrugs in reply without looking up. Niall opens his mouth – presumably to start screaming again when Liam clears his throat to show his presence.

Niall turns so fast towards Liam that it would almost be comical if it wasn't for the tears he has in his eyes when he looks at him. Liam sighs and opens his arms for Niall who does not skip a beat and crashes into him with his head tucked into Liam's neck scenting him for comfort. Liam can see Zayn rolling his eyes while jumping down from the counter, pocketing his phone, and begins to walk out.

"No, you won’t" Liam addresses him sternly and Zayn groans in annoyance. Liam adds a little bit of pressure to the back of Niall's neck and he can feel the anxiousness slipping out of his body. Niall sags against him, sniffles, and then takes a step back to wipe his eyes. "He's so fucking annoying Liam, I swear to God that I will kill him one day," Niall speaks up and before Zayn can reply, Liam lifts his eyebrow at Niall sternly causing his omega to take a step back from him.

"What is this about? And answer me calmly please." Liam asks Niall in a controlled tone. Niall swallows, Liam is not using his Alpha voice but he's really close to it from the look in his eyes. "He leaves his shi- his stuff everywhere Liam, I don't have to clean everything after him." Niall replies and Liam turns to Zayn waiting for his reply "I was going to clean it," Zayn mumbles "but he's not allowed to boss me around. I was going to clean it before we left; he just nags all the time. And I never asked him to clean after me."

"YOU TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN EVERYTHING YOU TWAT, OF COURSE, I WILL CLEAN. MY SON LIVES HERE, HE DOES NOT HAVE TO LI…" Niall starts screaming then abruptly stops when Liam's teeth close around his neck, hard. Niall whimpers at the pain and can see Zayn storming out of the kitchen. He can't focus on anything but Liam after that. Liam's teeth, Liam's scent, Liam's hands supporting his back so, so gently, even though his bite hurts like hell.

It takes a few seconds but Niall quickly loses the battle, and when his knees start to dangerously buckle, Liam removes his teeth and effortlessly picks him up. Niall whimpers and tries to hide his face in Liam's neck but Liam stops him by starting to lick his wound closed. Niall sighs contentedly feeling all the stress and annoyance leaving his body. Once Liam is finished, he walks to the counter with Niall in his arms and sits him down where Zayn was moments ago. Niall looks down in shame but Liam tuts and lifts his head up with a finger under his chin. Niall looks at the microwave behind Liam's back with a pout in his face refusing to make eye contact.

"Look at me, love," Liam says gently and Niall feels his eyes filling with tears at Liam's soft tone. He doesn't deserve it from how awful he was being to Zayn a few moments ago. He sniffles again and looks at Liam. "What was this about?" Liam asks and Niall shrugs.

"C'mon Niall, you know you will feel better once we talk it through." Niall does know that, but that does not make it easier, he is not sure why he got so angry at Zayn, he loves him, really really does. But he just felt so annoyed and he only had Zayn to let his frustration out on. But he can't tell Liam that. Liam would never be satisfied with it as an answer. And Niall doesn't feel ready to share the real reason just yet.

Luckily, he's saved by the front door opening. He uses the second that Liam turns his head towards the sound and jumps down from the counter running towards the front door. "Louis! Welcome back." He greets quickly feeling Liam's presence behind him and knowing that he's glaring at the back of his head without having to turn.

And it must be his lucky day because once Jacob hears him, he runs out of the living room and clutches his pant leg "Daddy, I spilled the juice on my pants," Jacob whispers and Niall nods picking the toddler up and setting him on his hip where Jacob rests his head on his shoulder. He hears Liam sigh from behind him and he almost sighs in relief but holds it in, he walks around Liam and decides that the bathroom upstairs will be the safest option right now to clean his son in so he heads there leaving the siblings behind.

"What was that about?" Louis grins once Niall all but makes a run for it. Liam sighs in annoyance and turns his glare at Louis "We're late, and it's because of you." He says sternly and Louis shrugs in reply "I am here now, but you're not ready, your omega is not ready, and I am pretty sure Zayn isn't ready as well. We could be on the road now if you guys weren't slackers." "I am ready," Zayn says walking out of the living room with his hands in his pockets and a duffle bag on his shoulder.

Louis steps towards him taking the bag from the omega without a thought. Liam tries to make eye contact with Zayn but he knows that it's a futile attempt. Zayn won't talk to him about anything. He's Louis' best friend so Liam decides that he'll fill Louis in later on what happened and lets him take care of it. God knows it's not the first time the two omegas started a fight in the house. He'll get Niall to apologize before the day ends and hopefully they'll be back to normal, until the next fight of course.

"I will go get Niall and Jac if you guys can wait in the car," Liam suggests and Louis nods putting his arm across Zayn's shoulder and ushering him out. Liam goes upstairs and smiles as he hears Jacob's giggle to whatever Niall is saying to him. "Niall, Louis and Zayn are in the car if you're all set here," Liam says walking into Jacob's room where Niall is fixing their son's hair after cleaning him off and changing his pants.

"Yeah, we are all set," Niall says and takes Jacob's hand helping him back down the stairs. Liam waits until they are by the door where he pulls Niall back until his flushed against him and whispers hotly in his ear "I know what you are doing and I won't forget. We'll talk." Niall gulps and squirms out of Liam's hold bending down to get Jac's shoes on.

Liam grabs their bag and opens the door watching as Jacob runs to the car where Zayn smiles from around his cigarette throwing it out then picking Jacob up to set him safely in his booster seat. Liam feels his inner alpha groaning about the cigarette but he takes a deep breath and lets it go. He helps Niall into the backseat then gets in after him watching as Zayn gets into the passenger seat. Normally, Liam would sit upfront but he would feel better if he kept some distance between the two omegas.

Louis hums from the driver seat looking at the rearview mirror to make a face at Jac who giggles and kicks his feet happily. Louis smiles then turns the ignition on. "I still don't understand why we can't just take the plane like normal people." Niall mutters under his breath and Liam growls while Louis smiles softly "Ni, you know that Zayn is afraid of planes. Plus it's fine. We should be there in four hours or so."

Niall opens his mouth to reply just as he hears Zayn mumbling "I'm not afraid" but he catches Liam's look and scratches his neck self-consciously. He bites his tongue and looks out of the window when he feels Liam's hand steady on his knee. He feels calmness through the bond so he sighs and rests his head on Liam's shoulder. Jacob is yawning from his seat and Niall decides that maybe a nap won't be such a bad idea.

.

"Oh! Nothing is here," Harry smiles walking out from the ensuite, he taps his chin then runs to the dresser and hums while checking all the corners "It's clear here as well," He says walking out and towards the bed where his little boy is watching him with wide eyes while biting his nails. "Do you want what this means Oli? It means that you can go back to bed because I scared all the bad monsters away for the night" Harry says excitedly but Oliver looks far from convinced, "Dada, the monster is not here, the monster is outside," the five-year-old mumbles softly from around his fingers and Harry smiles sadly then straightens his back and fakes a big smile on his face.

"Now Oliver, what did we say? All the monsters here will never find you as long as your Dada is here. You have got nothing to worry about cupcake." He soothes gently, "Now I want a big kiss from my strong big boy" He completes leaning down and giving the boy a big smooch on his cheek to which he giggles watching as Harry tucks him in. "Good night, darling," Harry whispers getting up to turn the night light on. "Night Dada," Oliver says around a yawn as Harry turns the lights off, blows his son a kiss, then walks out of the room.

He can hear Nick calling for him as soon as he does and he sighs while fixing his hair. He feels stuck in his place but when he hears his name being called two more times, he takes a deep breath and walks towards his room. He takes slow and steady steps and can already feel his palms sweating in fear as he reaches for the door handle. Just as he touches it though, the door is opened from inside and Nick walks out, he pauses as he sees Harry standing on the other side of it and smiles at him.

Harry looks down and passes Nick to walk inside. He feels the lights flickering across his face and looks up to find the whole room filled with candles and the bed is covered with rose petals. There's a champagne bottle on the nightstand and he sees Nick twisting its cap. Harry jumps when it pops and Nick chuckles lightly filling two wine glasses. Harry has to clear his throat twice before mumbling "What’s this for?" He asks and Nick looks up with a pout, "Did you forget darling? Today is our anniversary. 6 years ago today, we both met." He replies walking towards Harry offering him a glass. Harry takes a quick step back.

"I don't think that the day we met is worth celebrating" He mutters and Nick pauses before growling and smashing the two glasses that he's holding on the floor. Harry flinches in surprise and tries to take a step back but feels the wall behind him. Nick looks down then chuckles and walks until he is standing in front of Harry with his breath on the omega's face "Why are you like this hmm?" He asks lowly, "Why do you always have to ruin any good moment?"

"I-" Harry starts but quickly stops and flinches when he sees Nick lifting his hands. Nick starts to caress his cheek and lips, "listen, honey, I want us to start over. I know that we did not have the best beginning, but that does not mean that we can enjoy our life yeah?" Nick says reaching down to grasp Harry's hand and lifts it to press a kiss to his knuckles. Harry whimpers in pain and Nick looks at the purplish bruise on Harry's hand and tuts "This did not heal yet?" He asks pressing a softer kiss to it and Harry pulls his hand back taking a step to the side and walks towards the bed,

"I am really tired, I think I will just go to b.." He starts but Nick pulls him back quickly applying pressure to the bruise making Harry face twist in pain, "No love, we won't be sleeping early today, we will celebrate" Nick smiles sweetly and Harry barely stops himself from whimpering out loud.

He watches as Nick gets two more glasses from the cabinet and fills them again offering one to Harry "Cheers to you, my omega." He grins and Harry gathers all his strength and for the first time since walking in the room, stares at Nick's eyes "I am not yours." "You are my omega," Nick says with a threatening tone and Harry's inside omega begs him to take the glass but he won't.

He promised himself that he won't so he keeps his eyes fixed on Nick, "I am not, and I will never be yours" He says keeping his voice steady but his steady composure quickly falters as Nick's eyes flash red then growls in his alpha voice "You. Are. Mine" He says watching as Harry falls to his knees whimpering. "And you will always be mine. You are my omega. My child's mother. And you will always be mine." He says walking until his standing right in front of Harry.

He reaches down and grabs a fistful of Harry's hair pulling him up. Harry wails from the pain keeping his eyes tightly closed as he feels Nick's lips across his own. Harry keeps his lips tightly shut causing Nick to growl louder then Harry feels a slap on his face. Harry yells at the pain as his whole body falls on the bed from the force of it. He stays down until Nick grabs his hair again pulling him into a sitting position.

"I will not tolerate your behaviour, Harry. It's been six years of you acting like a spoiled fucking brat. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING" Nick yells angrily his hands tightening with each word and slaps Harry again. Harry whimpers and tries to squirm away but he knows that he can't. He never could. He can feel blood trickling down from his lip but does not move to clean his face off.

Nick leans in closer and breathes him in "What do you want from me? I gave you money. I gave you a mansion. Jewellery. Clothes. Tell me what else do you want from me?" Nick says almost pleadingly finally letting Harry's hair go and starts to brush it from Harry's face while wiping the omega's tears away. "Let me go. Unbond me" Harry replies and this time he feels the slap coming. It hurts. It always fucking hurts. Nick is stronger than him, he's an alpha, but Harry has been through worse.

He bites his bleeding lip and braces himself for whatever Nick decides to do next but he still whimpers out loud when Nick grabs his hair again roughly getting him off the bed "Get up," He orders angrily and Harry tries but with Nick's gripping him like that, there's not much that he can do, he cries in pain as he loses his footing and feels Nick's grip tightening in his hair as he falls off the bed. Nick drags him across the floor and opens the bedroom door. Harry tries to fight him off when a small sound stops them both.

"Dada?" Oliver says softly his eyes filled with tears. "Oh sweetie pie," Nick smiles letting Harry go to crouch down to his son's level "what are you doing out of bed?" He asks as Harry quickly wipes his face and straightens his shirt. Oliver whimpers in fear taking a step away from Nick while looking worriedly at Harry. Nick glances back then turns to his son "Don’t worry pumpkin, me and your dad were just talking yeah? There's nothing for you to worry about. We are just playing games." Nick smiles caressing the boys' cheek and kissing his forehead gently.

"Now why don't you get back in bed hmm? I will get the nanny to get you a warm cup of milk." He suggests but Oliver quickly shakes his head, he has his eyes firmly set on Harry who tries giving his son a soothing smile even though his cheek is swollen and his lip is bleeding. "I want my Dada," Oli says running around Nick and hugging Harry's legs tightly hiding his face in them. Nick looks at Harry then and Harry can see the shift in his eyes, "Oh Harry," He says sorrowfully and walks over to him. Harry can't help but whimper in fear as Nick lifts his hand. He can feel Nick's soft hands fixing his hair but when Nicks scents fear and sees Harry's whole body shaking. He takes a step back and walks downstairs.

Oliver whimpers reaching up to Harry and Harry bends down to pick him up but he can't. His whole body is shaking and he feels so weak so he falls to his knees and pulls his son for a hug. Oliver looks at Harry's cheek and touches it with curious fingertips but quickly withdraws his hands when he sees Harry wince in pain, "does it hurt a lot, Dada?" He asks softly and Harry shakes his head "it's fine Bubba, don't worry." Oli looks down sadly but Harry reaches down for his hand and kisses his knuckles "I swear it's fine Oli, don't be sad about it." He smiles encouragingly,

"now how about you give me a big, big hug then we can both go to your room? There will be no more monsters or scary voices anymore today, we are both safe okay?" He says keeping his voice steady and Oliver looks up with a small smile and nods falling into Harry's chest. Harry lets him stay for a minute or so but then forces himself to get up. He doesn't want Nick to come back and see him so he takes his son's hand and walks him back to his room. He tucks the sleepy boy in and hums a soft lullaby until he feels Oli's breath evening out.

Only then does he let his tears fall, and they don’t stop for a long while.

.


	2. Does He Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Niam

Louis sighs and parks the range rover in front of the company where they're having the meeting. "You're not taking us to the hotel first?" Zayn asks looking at Louis who looks back apologetically "Sorry love, the meeting is in five minutes, I didn't have enough time because we left later than we were supposed to," he says, "but don't worry, it shouldn't take long, we're just putting some finishing touches and then we'll sign the contract."

"Niall, wake up love," Liam says gently running his hand through Niall's hair. Niall groans at the pain in his neck from sleeping in the car and opens his bleary eyes. "Hotel?" He asks groggily and Liam shakes his head as Louis leaves the car and stretches. "You can stay here with Zayn, we won't be late. 30 minutes or less" He says just as Louis knocks on his window. Two people are approaching their car, one of them is Nick Grimshaw.

Liam ruffles Niall's hair then gets out of the vehicle just as Nick arrives, "Mr Payne, right on time." He smiles shaking Liam's hand, Liam smiles back "You didn't have to meet us out." He says looking at the woman standing next to Nick and smiling politely.

"Of course I have to. After today we'll be partners and all," He says. "If everything goes well," Louis adds and only then does Nick shift his attention to him "And you must be Louis Tomlinson, I have heard a lot about you." He stretches his hand and Louis shakes it.

The woman next to Nick clears her throat and Nick looks at her briefly, "This is my cousin, Cheryl" He introduces and Liam and Louis both nod at her, she smiles and takes a step towards Liam to kiss his cheek, she then shakes Louis' hand and offers Liam a big smile "Nice to meet you. I am really excited about this partnership." She says sweetly then turns as the car door slams shut behind them.

"And I am Niall, Liam's mate," Niall says squeezing himself to stand in front of Liam and gives the woman a pointed look. "Of course, nice to meet you" She replies her smile unwavering and Niall almost growls but Liam stops him with a firm hand on his hip.

"You have to excuse us, it was a long drive and we didn't have much time to rest before the meeting," Liam says pulling Niall back a bit. "No worries at all, I am sure that we have an empty meeting room where your omegas can rest while we finish signing the papers," Nick replies and Liam ponders on that for a minute. It would be more comfortable for Niall and Zayn to wait inside, but he didn't know how he felt about leaving them alone in a building where he doesn't know anyone.

"Sounds great," Niall smiles at Nick patting his chest. Liam lifts an eyebrow as Niall walks around him and opens the door to pick up his sleeping child, he exchanges a few words with Zayn who grumbles but gets out of the car. Louis reaches a hand for Zayn then leads the way inside the building without waiting for Nick, he doesn't know why but he doesn't like the alpha.

.

"Fucking bitch," Niall grumbles once he's left with Zayn alone "kissing him like that, she must have smelled me on him. I literally slept on him for the last few hours." He lays Jacob down on one of the sofas and watches as his son sniffles cutely then turn to sleep on his stomach with his bum in the air.

Zayn hums looking out of the window, "Relax, Liam only has his eyes on you, you have to trust him." He offers and Niall scoffs "I trust him; it's that bitch that I don't trust. God, I can't believe that he's in another room with her now." Zayn shrugs in reply watching as Niall keeps mumbling profanities towards this Cheryl.

.

"Now, here are the rules of the game," Harry says fixing the cowboy hat on his head, it keeps slipping off, "we'll race to the fountain, and then back here." 

"M'kay Dada, you gotta be fast because I'll win." Oliver smiles brightly and Harry hums, "I don't know Oli, I mean I ate all my veggies this morning, but I kinda saw you hiding some under the table cloth." Oliver blushes and Harry reaches to him with a smile to ruffle his hair. He's not mad.

"Ready, set, go," Harry says loudly and smiles when Oli squeals and runs ahead. Harry follows at a slower pace ignoring all the guards surrounding him. It's only him and his son now. They race for a while and then Oli points to the gate "Dada, can we go outside today? Race around the house?" He asks hopefully.

Harry looks at Oliver then looks up when he feels someone's presence in front of them. "No" Frank – Nick's head of security – says. "It's just around the house." Harry replies but Frank shakes his head "You know the alpha's rule. You are not allowed to leave the house."

"I won't go far, we'll just race around the house. I won't go anywhere else I swear" Harry tries and watches as Frank sighs and takes a step closer to him. Oliver sucks his thumb watching the interaction. "Harry, you know that we can't let you out, the last time we did, we ran after you for more than twenty minutes, you're just giving us both trouble by pulling these stunts." He replies then looks at Harry's swollen cheek and tuts, "And you should stay inside anyway until you get better."

"Do they annoy you? My bruises? I have more if you want to see?" Harry challenges and Frank takes a step back "You cannot leave the house" He says formally. "Fuck you" Harry mumbles so that his son doesn't hear, but he knows that the beta heard him. It doesn't matter anyway; no one is allowed to touch him. Nick's orders.

He looks at Oliver and grins "How about a fort? We can build one in the living room?" He suggests and Oliver nods excitedly then runs towards the house "Race you there, Dada" He yells and Harry smiles running after him.

.

"I guess everything is settled," Liam says signing the last page then getting up. "Now if you will excuse us, we have to head out. Our omegas need the rest." Liam can feel how restless Niall is through their bond.

"Already?" Nick asks, "The job is done." Louis replies with a forced smile and reaches to shake Nick's hand. Nick shakes his hand then Liam's. "But we didn't even get to celebrate," Cheryl says "We can have a glass of champagne, I am sure your omega will be fine for 15 more minutes."

"We can't, but thanks for the offer." Liam says politely but Nick shakes his head "No, no, that won't do. I have an idea. You guys go, freshen up, and then I will meet you back at my house for dinner so we can celebrate together."

"We really can't, we'll drive back tonig.. " Liam starts but Nick interrupts him "You'll get to meet my omega and my son; his age is close to your boy. It should be fun for all of us to have dinner together."

Liam wants to say no, but this partnership really is important for him so he smiles and nods. "Perfect, I'll send you the location." Nick smiles and walks them out.

.

"Nope, no way in hell," Niall says as soon as Liam informs him of the dinner plans. "You will not go anywhere near this bitch again."

"Niall," Liam says sternly motioning to their son who is groggily rubbing his eyes. "We are going to the dinner."

"But Liam.." Niall starts. "No, Niall. We are going to that dinner where you will sit respectfully and treat everyone well. That is not up for a discussion," Liam interrupts "And may I suggest that you lose the attitude, you are in enough trouble as it is."

"I am in trouble?" Niall exclaims then scoffs.

"Jacob, why don't you go to Zayn's room to play video games with him?" Liam ignores Niall's question to address his son, Jacob quickly nods and jumps out of bed. Liam opens the hotel room's door and watches as Jacob knocks on the door next to theirs, he waits until Louis opens the door for his son.

"Louis, keep an eye on him for a few minutes, okay?" He says and Louis nods giving him a thumbs up.

Liam walks back inside their room and groans when he hears the lock on the ensuite door tick. "Niall, unlock the door." 

"I'm using the toilet," Niall replies and Liam rolls his eyes "Well I will wait Niall, you won't stay in there forever." He checks their bond but Niall is still blocking him out. He can't sense his feelings.

It takes a few minutes and Liam uses the time to take his shoes, socks, and shirt off. He's about to check the room service menu when he hears the ensuite door opening.  
"I don't want to be punished," Niall says softly and Liam quickly walks towards him when he sees how red-rimmed Niall's eyes are.

"Niall? What's the matter, sweetheart?" Liam asks gently taking Niall's hand and walking him towards the bed.

Niall sniffles and sits next to Liam keeping their hands together.

"I just don't feel well." He replies.

"Why are you blocking me out?" Liam asks and Niall shrugs looking down.

"You know I can't let you do this for longer Niall, it has been days of you snapping at Zayn and me. You have to tell me what's bothering you love." Liam says gently using his other hand to rub Niall's back.

"Nothing's wrong," Niall says.

"Niall, please don't make me use my voice," Liam says calmly and Niall whimpers.

"Please don't. I am just not ready."

"Tell me what's wrong, Niall," Liam asks softly, he gave Niall his space for a while, but this can't continue.

"I – i..i" Niall stammers and Liam watches as tears start to fall from his eyes. 

"Just say it, I promise that no matter what it is, we'll be fine" Liam promises and Niall finally looks at him with determined eyes, "I am pregnant and I don't want to keep the baby."

.

"I just had this bad feeling about him, you know?" Louis says brushing his wet hair back. Zayn hums focusing more on the game he's playing with Jacob than whatever it is that Louis is whining about. He honestly doesn't care how the meeting went. But if Louis wants to vent, he'll mmm and hmm at the appropriate times.

"So anyway, this dinner will be awful. I don't know why Liam agreed. But once it's done, we'll be on our way home" He continues flopping down on the bed and groaning in relief.  
"I am sorry you had to drive all the way," Zayn says as Jacob yells in triumph once he wins the race. Zayn tickles Jacob then starts a solo game for him. He makes his way to the bed where Louis is laying and sits by his head.

Louis rests his head on Zayn's thigh "You know I don't mind. As long as you're happy Zaynie." 

Zayn runs his fingers through Louis' wet locks, "Niall almost punched that woman today. Was she a beta? I couldn't smell her." He asks and Louis looks up at him "Yeah it's weird, I couldn't tell too. But yeah they're probably having makeup s-e-x now" He grins and Zayn shrugs "Don't think so."

"Oi, what's up with you and Niall, you seemed off back at the house," Louis asks sitting up.

"It was nothing, Niall was just angry at some dishes," Zayn replies avoiding eye contact.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Louis asks.

Zayn pauses. Louis is not his alpha per se, but he's his legal guardian since Zayn's parents died all those years ago. They're like brothers and even though Louis is considered laidback for an alpha, it doesn't mean that Zayn can just lie to him. He's very strict when he wants and his punishments are never light.

"Yes," Zayn decides, "but it's not my secret to tell."

"Is Niall in trouble?" Louis asks.

"Kinda," Zayn shrugs.

"Is he the one putting the scent blockers at home?" Louis asks and Zayn nods.

"You have to come to me if it's something dangerous. I don't care if Niall made you promise or swear." Louis says sternly reaching out to Zayn's hand.

"Yes, yes, I will Louis. Don't worry about it." Zayn nods quickly and Louis sighs laying back down again.

.

"I don't understand," Liam says, his grip tightening on Niall's hand in disbelief.

"I am sorry. I am really really sorry," Niall cries his tears falling down uncontrollably. "I love Jac, I do, you know I do Liam."

Liam nods reaching out to dry Niall's face.

"I can't do it again though; you remember how sick I was when I was pregnant with Jacob. We don't need another child Liam." Niall whispers looking down, "I have an appointment to get the abortion done next week."

"What!?" Liam asks angrily, getting up. "And were you planning on telling me?"

Niall whimpers and shakes his head.

"Niall, what the fuck! You can't just go and do shit like that on your own. They won't even let you, you need my signature."

Niall twists his fingers uncomfortably.

"What did you do?" Liam asks sternly. "Answer me." He growls and Niall whimpers but doesn't say anything.

Liam takes a breath.

"Kneel," He orders and Niall's body obeys instantly. He kneels perfectly. His perfect, beautiful omega.

"What did you do?" He asks again.

"I slipped the paper that I needed your signature on between some of the papers that you needed to sign for Jac's school."

Liam gasps in disbelief "You just thought that I wouldn't know? And the scent blockers? That wasn't Zayn's upcoming heat that he was shy about like you told me?" It all connects to Liam and he feels really, really stupid. How could he miss this?

"I'm sorry," Niall says and Liam feels his heart aching for his omega, he understands how hard this was on Niall but he can't let the lies go. Trust is what their relationship is about, and if they didn't have it, they will lose everything.

Liam clears his throat, "You will get up, and get yourself and Jacob ready for the dinner tonight where you will be polite while we are there. And then we will go back home where we will visit your doctor and know our options. After everything is settled, you will be punished for hiding this from me. Until then, you are not allowed to punish yourself, you are not allowed to snap at anyone, and you are not allowed out of my sight or Louis'. If it feels like too much, you come to me right away, do you understand?"

Niall almost cries in relief. Liam didn't say no. Liam is disappointed yes but not because he doesn't want to keep the baby, only because he lied about it. Liam promised a punishment so he can finally breathe better because his inner omega is not making every waking minute a living hell.

"I said, do you understand?" Liam asks through gritted teeth and Niall quickly nods.

"Use your words." Liam orders.

"Yes alpha, I do."

"Come here," Liam says more softly and bends down. Niall crashes into him when a sob escapes his throat. He apologizes over and over again and Liam shushes him softly kissing his head. 

It takes a few moments but Niall quickly pulls himself together, he feels ten times lighter now that he can stop blocking Liam away.

"We'll be fine sweetheart." Liam promises and Niall sniffles and nods.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry meeting next chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	3. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's one disturbing scene of violence:(

"Frank, clear the guards away, we have company tonight." Nick says the minute he gets out of the car in front of his house. "I just need one by the front door and another by the back door. And I need your eyes on Harry during the visit."

"Yes, sir" Frank says then makes his way to the +20 guards scattered all around the mansion.

"Is that really necessary?" Cheryl asks making her way inside and Nick just nods in reply, his attention shifts to the sound of Harry's laugh coming from the living room so he makes his way there discarding his jacket by the front door, one of the maids will take care of it.

"Hello, my loves," Nick smiles walking into the room and suddenly, the happy air shifts. Oliver gasps and scurries to hide behind Harry's legs and Harry stands up slowly from the fort.

"Did you have a nice day?" Nick asks as he feels Cheryl walking in behind him.

"Oliver, sweetheart, I missed you so much! Come give me a big hug," She says sweetly and Oliver whines clutching Harry's pants.

The silence stretches for a few uncomfortable minutes and then Nick clears his throat.

"We have company tonight, some of my business partners are coming to dinner" He says looking at Harry, "You should get ready, and use some makeup on your face."

"Oli love, go up to your room," Harry says softly and the five-year-old nods then makes his way out.

"I won't come down for the dinner," Harry says once his son is out of earshot, "And I definitely won't hide what you're doing to me."

"You know, maybe I will attend the dinner and show them all, yeah? I bet that that would be wonderful for your business." He smiles then takes a step back once Nick takes a threatening step towards him.

"Nick," Cheryl warns but he ignores her.

"Do you think that's smart Harry? Do you enjoy pushing me and then blaming me for what I do in return?" He whispers and Harry glares at him.

"Harry, just get dressed and hide the marks. The dinner will be a short one." Cheryl says coming to stand in front of Nick. "Alphas get angry Harry, and Nick is sorry for what he did. Don't push it."

"They have a small boy," Nick mumbles softly from behind her.

"What?" Harry asks and Nick clears his throat.

"They have a boy, close to Oliver's age. That's why I invited them." Nick says more clearly, "You said you wanted Oliver with kids around his age, I brought him one."

Harry almost laughs, "You brought him one?" He asks. "Sounds great, maybe if Oliver liked him, we can buy the kid, keep him as a pet."

Nick growls loudly and Harry winces.

"I am trying to do something nice for you Harry. Stop acting like a brat for fuck's sake." He says angrily, "Be good at dinner Harry or I swear to God…" 

"What? You'll hit me?" Harry asks lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I think Oliver is old enough now." Nick replies and Harry pales.

"Nick…"

"Get ready for the dinner," He orders and Harry nods.

.

"That's huge," Zayn whistles as Louis parks the car in front of the mansion.

"Barely enough to contain Nick's ego," Louis replies and Zayn giggles walking out.

It's Cheryl who welcomes them in, and thankfully, Niall doesn't react. He looks calm standing closely to Liam.

"Nick and Harry should be down soon, you know how omegas take forever to get ready," She smiles at Liam who nods.

They walk inside and sit around the luxurious, overly furnished room. Liam sits on one couch pulling Niall close. Zayn sits next to them, while Louis sits on a chair pulling Jacob between his legs to fix his hair.

In a few moments, they hear small feet approaching and Louis' catches a small head of curls before the child squeals and runs back out.

"It's okay," He hears someone talking just as Nick walks into the room followed closely by the adult version of the child.

He's beautiful.

Wearing a skinny blacks pants and an oversized white shirt, the omega walks inside after Nick carrying the small boy on his hips and Louis feels a flutter inside of him.

He clears his throat and looks away as Nick introduces the omega, Harry, and their son, Oliver.

Harry walks around the room shaking Zayn's hand, Liam's, Niall's, then stands directly in front of Louis.

Louis can smell him now and he's exquisite. He was about to reach for his hand when the omega suddenly kneels in front of him. Louis' breath catches.

"And what's your name, lovey?" He asks in a deep voice and Louis looks down to see him speaking to Jacob.

It takes a few seconds but then Harry looks up with startled eyes. He seems to realize the position he's in and quickly stands again; thankfully, Nick is distracted while talking to Liam.

"I'm Louis," 

"Oh, sorry, I'm Harry," The omega says taking Louis' offer hand, Louis looks down and notices a purplish bruise, "Wha--?" 

"Mr Tomlinson," Nick suddenly says and Harry pulls his hand quickly away putting it behind his back. He watches as Louis and Nick shake hands and then Nick invites them all to the dinner table. He takes Harry's hand in his and Harry forces a smile on his face following closely behind.

.

"Papa, can I show Oliver the picture of the pigs that we saw today?" Jacob asks excitedly during dinner.

"After dinner, love," Liam replies.

"I am sure Oliver sees plenty of them, he lives here," Niall adds with a smile, "Don't you?" He asks the little boy who looks up fearfully then looks at Harry for guidance.

"Yes, he does," Nick replies looking at Oliver who quickly nods.

"What else did you see?" Jacob asks and Oliver bites his lip looking at Harry who gives him a soft smile.

"What's wrong Oliver; did you forget everything we saw together?" Nick laughs and Oliver quickly shakes his head. He looks back at Jacob but then scurries off from the table.

"Oli," Harry calls just as Nick turns on his chair to catch Oliver's arm. Harry quickly stands up with a gasp and Louis' stands too. Oliver gets startled so he takes a step back colliding with the table with drinks. Before Harry can move, glass shatters everywhere.

"Stay still," Harry quickly orders his son whose lips start quivering then he starts wailing.

Louis picks the boy up checking him for any cuts while Harry quickly makes his way around the table. Harry reaches out to take the boy but Louis notices the bruise again and takes his hand in a tight grip, "what's that?" He whispers urgently.

Harry tries to pull his hand back but it's too late, Nick noticed. He growls loudly and Harry pulls harder and once his hand is free from Louis' grip, he holds his son and runs quickly of the room.

Louis glares at Nick sharply while Liam picks up Jacob who got frightened by the growl "I think we should go," He says but Cheryl quickly shakes her head.

"No please, kids are clumsy. Oliver knocks things down all the time." She smiles ushering for a maid to come and clean the glass off. 

"Jacob does too," Niall says to ease the tension in the air.

"I'll go check on them," Nick says breaking eye contact with Louis, "make sure everything is fine."

Zayn tugs softly on Louis' hand until Louis looks at him. They have a silent conversation with their eyes until Louis sighs and sits back down.

.

"You're okay, it's okay." Harry soothes Oliver who pitifully sucks on the pacifier on his mouth. He rests his head on his Dada's shoulder but quickly straightens when the door slams open.

Nick walks over and checks Oliver for injuries, once he sees that the boy is fine, he takes him from Harry's arms and sets him down on the bed removing the pacifier in the process.

Oliver whimpers.

"Give it to him, Nick." Harry asks but Nick shakes his head, "He's not a baby."

"It comforts him," Harry argues but Nick throws an icy glare at him that shuts him up.

Harry walks around Nick and helps Oliver settle in bed and tucks him in carefully pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"There's another one in your drawer," He whispers softly and Oliver nods rubbing his teary eyes.

Nick grabs Harry's arm and pulls him out of the room and takes him to theirs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He angrily asks throwing Harry inside and locking the door shut.

"I didn't do anything,"

"You showed him the bruise."

"I didn't, I swear I didn't, he noticed it."

"I told you to cover your marks," Nick asks stepping closer and grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair.

"I covered my face," Harry whimpers, "I didn't think he would noti.."

A rough slap stops Harry and he falls on the bed on his back.

"This hand?" Nick asks grabbing Harry's hand while towering over him "You wanted to show how bad I hurt you?" He completes pressing on the bruise. Harry's eyes fill with tears at the pain but he bites his tongue.

Nick leans closer to Harry, his hot breath on Harry's neck.

"I can make worse one's" He whispers pulling on Harry's fingers and in a second, a scream is torn out of Harry's throat once he hears a pop.

Nick quickly covers his mouth with his other hand and Harry back stretches across the bed from the pain and his eyes widening in shock.

Pain. He can only feel pain.

Nick broke his finger.

"I'll go back downstairs, bid our guests farewell, and then I will come back to break the rest of them," Nick promises and Harry can barely hear him. His mind is clouded by the pain.

He feels the bed shift as Nick gets up and he gasps a breath once the door room opens and closes.

He can't stay. He needs to get out of here.

.

"I have to apologize, my son is very shy. He's too embarrassed to come back down again. My omega also apologizes because he's up there trying to comfort him." Nick says with a smile walking inside the living room.

Liam nods getting up, "I think we should go as well, we have a long drive home." 

Nick nods and they all say their goodbyes and walk out to the car with Nick and Cheryl following closely behind.

Liam buckles Jacob in his booster seat then helps Niall in the car, he watches Zayn rounding the car so he takes the passenger seat himself.

Louis gets in, but then gets out again and heads towards Nick, "did you cause the bruise on your omega's hand?" He asks and Liam quickly gets out of the car.

"Why do you care?" Nick asks and Louis takes a step towards him.

"Did you hurt the omega?" He asks through gritted teeth as Liam puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Tomlinson, no, that didn't happen of course. You will have to excuse us. It's just that a robber tried to get in the house yesterday and Harry was the only one there. He got hurt fighting him off. That's why Nick feels upset." Cheryl clarifies as she stands between the two alphas.

"Louis," Zayn calls softly and Louis turns to him.

"Can you unlock the trunk? I need something from my bag," Zayn asks and Louis groans but does it then turns again to Nick.

"Let's go, Louis." Liam says sternly nodding at Nick as he pulls Louis back to the car.

Louis takes one last look at the mansion, he has a bad feeling, but something inside of him urges him to drive away, so he does.

.

Harry finally allows himself to breath as the car passes the gate while holding his son close to him.

He's free.

He's finally free.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zouis' back story is coming soon.  
> Don't worry, everything will be clear as the story progresses.
> 
> Tell me your opinion?


	4. Little Things

"What were you thinking?" Liam asks with a scoff after a few moments of silence in the car.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? He's abusing his omega." Louis says looking at Liam like he's stupid.

"You don't know that Louis, you literally saw the omega for a few minutes. You can't just say something like that to an alpha – let alone a new partner that we need – You have to be careful." Liam scolds and Louis groans in annoyance deciding not to respond.

In the backseat, Zayn is 5 seconds away from having a panic attack. He feels that his heart is about to hammer out of his chest and he can't stop his hands from shaking. He had to let Harry in, he didn't have another choice.

He froze when he saw him behind the car but once he saw the state that Harry was in, his body reacted before his mind did, and now he didn't know how to bring it up to the alphas sitting upfront.

How does he tell them that he smuggled an omega away from his alpha?

"Calm down, Zayn," Louis says glancing in the rearview mirror, "your stress level is so high that I am gonna crash. I am fine," Louis completes mistaking Zayn's anxiety as worry for the fight that would have happened between him and Nick.

Niall gives Zayn a pointed look and Zayn sucks a deep breath in clutching Niall's hand in a strong grip. Niall knew. He saw Harry getting in but unlike Zayn, he wasn't freaking out.

Yes, the alphas would be mad. But the other option would be leaving an abused omega and a child close to his son's age with a psychopath of an alpha. The alphas would understand. They had to.

.

"I am going to kill him," Nick growls running inside the house as soon as Louis drives off. Cheryl follows closely behind and grabs Nick's hand before he can make his way upstairs.

"What the hell was that about Nick, you couldn't hold yourself until they left?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and Nick pulls his hand back.

"He showed this fucking alpha the bruises on his hand," He yells and Cheryl scoffs, "We could have said anything, people get bruises all the time!" She says, "But the way you reacted definitely made them suspicious."

Nick growls and makes his way upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door open but finds it empty so he walks to his son's room.

He tries the door handle but the room is locked.

"HARRY!" He yells, "What did I tell you about locking doors? I swear to God that I will break every door in this house and you'll have no fucking privacy."

"Harry, open the door right now," Nick says after a few seconds pass without an answer.

"Oliver, Oli love, open the door for me." He tries but still, no response.

"HARRY, OPEN THE DOOR," Nick growls in his alpha voice and just then, Cheryl stands next to him.

"Just leave him, Nick, let him rest and tomorrow you both will be well-rested and you can talk." She tries but Nick shakes his head.

"Harry, open the door, I will call the doctor for your finger, just open the door." He says softly now, but he can't hear anything from the other side.

"Just let him rest, please Nick," Cheryl says.

"I didn't mean to say that I will kill him, I would never do that," He tells her and she nods with a sad smile.

"I know, it has been a long day. Just get some rest, tomorrow will be better," She whispers softly guiding Nick back to his room.

.

It's past midnight when they arrive home. Jacob is heavily sleeping in his booster seat covered with Liam's jacket and Niall unclips him sharing a look with Zayn. He doesn't know how they are supposed to smuggle Harry inside the house now.

Zayn takes a deep breath to calm his nerves then leaves the car.

Louis gets out as well and stretches. He has a scowl on his face and Zayn bites his nail worriedly.

"Go inside Zayn, I will get the luggage then follow you," Louis says with a soft smile.

"NO," Niall and Zayn say together causing Jacob to whine in his sleep from the loud noise.

Liam gives them both a pointed look and both omegas look down. 

"Come inside with me Lou, I don't feel well," Zayn says resting his head on Louis' chest. Louis' hand immediately goes to Zayn's hair to ruffle it softly.

He nods, locks the car (to which Niall groans because now they'll have to figure out a way to get it back), and ushers them all inside once Niall gets up with Jacob resting on his hips drooling on his neck.

Just as Zayn and Niall breathe a sigh of relief, Louis freezes and turns to the car.

"What was that?" He asks.

"I didn't hear anything," Niall quickly answers but Liam pulls Niall closer to him.

"I heard something, too," Liam tells Louis and makes his way towards the car.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' Zayn thinks, they almost got away with it, they were so close.

"Louis, wait. Wait please." Zayn says running towards the car and stands by the trunk. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Is someone in the car Zayn?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow and Zayn looks down.

"Unlock the car, Louis." Liam orders pulling Zayn out of the way. Louis does, and his heart shatters at the sight he sees as soon as Liam opens the trunk.

.

Harry was trying to be quiet, he really was, but he was sitting in an uncomfortable position for almost 4 hours and his back was killing him. He tried to shift when the car stopped but his finger collided with something and he couldn't stop the noise of pain that escaped him.

He could hear people talking and before he can think of something, the trunk opens. Harry cowers away pulling his sleeping son closer to him. The movement jostles his broken finger and he gasps but bites his lip.

"Oh my god," the mated alpha says taking a step back once he sees him.

"I couldn't leave him; I couldn't do it, Liam, not there. Not with this alpha." Zayn says pleadingly looking at Liam with wide eyes.

"He's in pain Liam, we had to help him," Niall adds now coming to stand next to them with Jacob still in his arms.

"He's a mated omega; you took a mated omega away from his alpha? What were you thinking?" Liam says calmly, way too calmly, causing Zayn and Niall to take a few steps back from him.

"Get out of the car," Louis speaks next and reaches to get the little boy out of the frightened omega's arm but Harry whimpers and scoots away.

"I am not going to hurt you." Louis quickly says raising his arms in surrender then watches as Harry carefully makes his way out. He looks like he's in pain, but he still reaches down and picks up his son, it's then that Louis notices his crooked finger.

"We have to take him back," Liam says causing Harry to gasp.

"Please, please don't. I'll leave. Please don't take me back." He whispers with his eyes filling with tears.

"You're not taking him back," Zayn says coming to stand in front of Harry with fearful, yet determined eyes.

"He's hurt and he's scared. We are not taking him back. We are taking him inside." He completes.

"Last time I checked, you didn't make the decisions around here, Zayn," Liam says sternly.

"Liam, please listen. It's very late. And he has a small boy. Let's just get inside, talk about it calmly, and then tomorrow, we'll handle this." Niall tries but Liam shakes his head.

"I'll drive him back myself, you guys go inside." He says with a tone of finality and a sob escapes Harry's throat. 

"He'll stay," Louis speaks up.

"Louis…" Liam says in a warning tone but Louis gives him a hard look.

"He'll stay until the morning, Liam." Louis says his eyes on Harry, "And you will not call his alpha. I will take care of it."

"Please Liam," Niall whispers softly nudging the alpha's arm, "please."

Liam sighs but then nods.

"Just until the morning," He says taking Jacob from Niall's arms, then walks towards the house with Niall trailing behind him.

.

"Hey, don't cry. It's fine." Zayn says soothingly looking at Harry once Liam and Niall disappear inside. "You look like you're in pain; do you want me to hold your son?" He offers and Harry nods.

"Let's go inside," Louis says and watches as Zayn nods at Harry. He waits for the omegas to start walking then locks the car and follows them.

Inside, Zayn is helping Harry with his jacket so Louis walks inside and waits for them in the living room.

They arrive shortly after and Louis watches as Zayn settles the boy on the sofa then covers him with a blanket. Harry is standing awkwardly by the door watching his son with a pained look on his face.

"Come here," Louis says and Harry unconsciously walks towards him. Midway, he seems to notice what his body is doing and stops with a gasp.

"Don't be scared, I just want to check your finger," Louis says with a soft smile and Harry nods walking closer. He looks at the sofa then pauses; he looks at Zayn for guidance. Zayn nods at him to sit but Harry misunderstands the gesture and kneels in front of Louis.

"No omega. Get up, sit on the sofa." Louis quickly says reaching out for Harry and ignoring his flinch, he takes Harry's arm softly and sits him down next to him.

Louis looks at Harry with questioning eyes and once Harry nods, Louis reaches out and takes Harry's hand in his. Harry winces in pain and Louis tutts. "Did he do it?" He asks, "Nick?"

Harry looks down in reply.

"We need to take you to the hospital," Louis says seeing the shape the omega's finger is in but Harry quickly shakes his head. "I can't, he'll find me, please don't make me." He pleads tears falling out of his eyes.

"I will be fine, it will be better in the morning," He says but Louis shakes his head. "You need a cast, if you don't want to go, I'll call someone. We don't need to go to a hospital" He offers and Harry quickly nods wiping his tears away.

"Zayn, please get Harry a glass of water," Louis says and Zayn nods scurrying out, he sensed Zayn's stress and he knows that small orders and easy tasks help him stay grounded.

Louis takes his phone out and texts Perrie explaining the matter briefly. She texts back in the next minute saying that she'll send him the directions to a private clinic that can handle this without filing a record. 

"Okay, we'll go to a private clinic. No one will know your name and you can even cover your face if you want, alright?" Louis says pocketing his phone and Harry ponders for a minute then nods.

He honestly feels like he will pass out from the pain any minute now.

Zayn appears in front of him with a glass of water which Harry takes mumbling a soft 'thank you'.

"Let's go, Harry," Louis says once Harry empties the cup and Harry gets up and goes to take Oliver.

"You can leave him, I will watch him," Zayn tells him but Harry looks up with wide eyes.

"I…" He tries then clears his throat.

"Do you want Zayn to come along?" Louis asks and Harry nods.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Zayn agrees and Harry looks at him with grateful eyes. "I can just set your son in Jacob's room and we're good to go."

"No, please, can we take him?" Harry asks looking at Louis now, "he never leaves my sight; he would be terrified if he woke up."

"He's sleeping though. It's safe here, really, and you don't have to worry. It will be like he's at a sleepover," Zayn smiles and Louis doesn't miss the look that goes on Harry's face.

"He never leaves your sight?" Louis repeats, "This kid doesn't go to school?" He asks and Harry shakes his head.

"He never leaves the house, and neither can you," Louis clarifies and Harry shuffles on his feet.

"Yeah, we can take him," Louis says and walks towards the sofa picking the sleeping boy up carefully. Harry tries to take him but Louis shakes his head, "Don't worry. I have 7 siblings, I know my way around a child." He assures and Harry nods when Zayn does.

"Let's go."   
.

"What if it was me, Liam? Would you leave me abused somewhere?" Niall asks taking his shirt off while watching Liam's tense back.

"Niall, don't say that. You know it's not like that. But even if he was abused and no, we don't know for sure yet," He says before Niall can interrupt him, "Even if he was abused, there are people out there who can help him. We can't."

"We can Liam, we have enough space," Niall says and Liam shakes his head.

"Do you think it's that easy? We can just bring a mated omega and his child home, give him one of the spare rooms, and everything will be fine? You don't think that his alpha will come looking for him?" Liam explains and Niall frowns.

"We can't give up on him," Niall whispers and Liam pauses. "I saw myself in his eyes, Liam. I got you. And he got a psychopath for an alpha. He shouldn't have to live his life like this."

"Come here," Liam says softly pulling Niall for a hug. "Fine, I won't call his alpha. But I will talk to him and get our lawyers to tell him his options if he said that he's abused. But if he's not, I have to take him back, love."

"But you'll talk to him first?" Niall asks hopefully.

"Yes, I promise. First thing in the morning,"

.

On the drive to the clinic, Oliver shifts in Jacob's booster seats then opens his eyes with a yawn. "Dada," He asks fearfully seeing strangers but calms quickly once he sees Harry.

"Dada, where we?" He mumbles this thumb quickly going to his mouth.

"We're going for an adventure," Harry smiles fixing his son's hair and caressing his cheek softly.

"We left the bad house," Oli mumbles around his thumb and Harry nods.

Just then, Louis parks in front of the clinic and Harry looks up. It looks like a normal building. 

He gets out of the car accepting Zayn's help and watches as Oliver fearfully whimper when Zayn approaches him.

"Hello there big boy, what's your name?" Louis asks replacing Zayn's spot and Oliver looks at Harry for guidance. Harry nods with a smile and Oli mumbles his name around his thumb.

"And I'm Louis, now I'll pick you up and help you out because your Dada's hand hurts. But he'll be right there next to you, alright? You don't have to be scared." Louis says gently and Oliver looks at Louis' eyes for a few seconds then nods lifting his arms up.

They all walk inside and Louis guides Harry inside. He recognizes Luke from one of the parties that he attended with Perrie. He always seemed like a cool guy.

Luke frowns when he sees Harry's finger, "Yeah, that's broken. We'll do an x-ray and then you'll be in a cast for four to six weeks, alright?" He says looking at Harry who nods. 

"And you should refrain from lifting heavy things or getting the cast wet. But don't worry if it happens, you can always come back and we'll get it sorted."

"Uhm, my arm, my arm also hurts." Harry mumbles.

"Okay, can you take your shirt off for me?" Luke asks and Harry shies away looking at Louis.

"I will wait outside with Oliver," Louis says and Harry nods.

Zayn steps up to help Harry out of his shirt once Louis leaves and he can't help but gasp once he sees Harry's torso and back.

"I'm just really clumsy," Harry explains with a smile.

"No Harry, those are welts from a belt. I know what they look like," Zayn whispers sorrowfully and Harry looks down.

"Were those non-consensual?" Luke asks.

Harry doesn't answer.

"You can report this. I know that back in the day that was the norm. But that changed now. You can report your alpha if he's doing this." Luke says but Harry just shakes his head.

"I'll tell you what, I can fill a report with your injuries and you can keep it. Just keep it with you. If you ever felt ready to report, it will really help you." Luke suggests and Harry breathes in, it has been a long day, and he just wants to lay down so he nods to get them to stop talking about it.

Luke is gentle through it all, always asking Harry before touching him, and by the end of it all, Harry feels exhausted and he didn't even show them his lower part.

He gets the cast done and once he's finished, there's a knock at the door and Louis walks in with Oliver who looks tired. "He misses you," He says smiling at Harry but his eyes quickly darken once he notices the state that Harry's back is in.

Zayn clears his throat and Louis snaps himself out of it once he sees Harry quickly pulling his shirt back on. He steps down from the hospital bed and - with Louis' help – he manages to get Oli situated on his hip.

"Here's the report, and here's a prescription for some pain meds. I put it under Zayn's name." Luke tells Louis who nods and thanks him.

They make their way back after making a quick stop at the pharmacy. Zayn carries Oliver inside while Louis takes Harry to the kitchen to give him the medicine. 

"I will leave in the morning. Thank you for your help and for letting me stay the night." Harry says softly.

"You're welcome. But you don’t have to leave in the morning, where will you go?" Louis asks and Harry sniffles looking away.

"Stay," Louis says.

"I can't, he will find me," Harry whispers.

"I can help," Louis says taking a step towards him.

"He'll kill you too," Harry smiles humorlessly but he can't help himself from stepping towards Louis as well. It just, he smells so comforting, and Harry is in so much pain. His omega is craving comfort.

Louis reaches out with a sigh and touches Harry's cast with a fingertip "Let's get you to bed, you need the rest."

Harry nods following him out.

They make a quick stop at Zayn's room where Louis takes soft sweatpants and a worn-out t-shirt for Harry to sleep in then they go to one of the guest rooms where Zayn is tucking Oliver in.

"Thank you, Zayn. I am sorry for everything," Harry says and Zayn shushes him with a smile.

"Just rest. It's all good." He says and Harry nods accepting the clothes offered to him.

"You saw Zayn's room and mine is right next to it. If you need anything, just call out for us." Louis says and Harry nods gratefully watching as Louis ushers Zayn out and closes the door.

.

"I am sorry," Zayn says once they make their way to his room, "I'm sorry I snuck him inside the car, I couldn't leave him. You can punish me."

"I won't punish you, you did the right thing," Louis says with a frown on his face.

"Liam would want you to punish me," Zayn argues and Louis scoffs.

"Zaynie, you did nothing wrong. Do you feel bad?" Louis asks seriously and Zayn pauses then shakes his head.

"Plus, Liam wouldn't want me to punish you. He just worries about the safety of you guys, having an alpha who abuses omegas on our tails just makes him feel unsettled." Louis explains standing by the bathroom door as Zayn brushes his teeth.

"Do you think he'll send him back?" Zayn asks and gasps when Louis' eyes flash red.

"I won't let that happen."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really make my day!  
> Tell me your opinion?


	5. Fool's Gold

Liam woke up with a start, he instinctively reaches out for Niall and relief floods him when Niall mumbles tiredly and shuffles away.

Zayn.

He hurriedly makes his way downstairs towards Zayn's room but before he can open the door, Louis rushes past him towards one of the guest rooms.

Oh. Liam can small where the smell of a panicked omega is coming from now.

He makes his way there just as Niall groggily walks downstairs rubbing his eyes, "ts' wrong?" He yawns.

"Harry is having a panic attack," Liam explains and that seems to wake Niall more. He hurries towards the guest room where the door is cracked open.

Harry is not on the bed, he's in the corner of the room in a fetal position with thick tears rolling down his face silently. Louis is crouched beside him keeping some distance but he seems to be whispering comforting words, but what Niall is more focused on, is the small child wailing on the bed.

"Oh sweetie," Niall says softly as he picks Oliver up and bounces him lightly, "you're okay, love, you're okay." He soothes.

"Da- Da- Dada," Oliver whimpers pointing at Harry and Niall nods with a small smile.

"Yeah, your dada is not well now, but see, Louis is taking care of him. And I will take care of you, alright?" Niall suggests and Oliver whines loudly more tears falling from his eyes.

The toddler is scared, but he is also exhausted. It's past 3 am and his eyes are dropping but he still fights against Niall's hold to get to his Dada.

Niall grip tightens though, he knows his way around a squirming child and he knows that Oliver's fear is just adding to Harry's panicked state. He makes his way out of the room sharing a look with Liam who is standing by the door, "I'll put him in Jac's room," Niall whispers and Liam nods.

Liam stands for a minute then closes the door and follows Niall.

.

The first thing Louis sees as he opens the door is how flushed Harry's skin is. He's shaking uncontrollably but his eyes are closed.

"Dada, dada, dada," Oliver cries into Harry's stomach but Harry is not responding.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Louis soothes walking into the room. Oliver looks at him with big watery eyes then reaches up to him.

Louis quickly picks him up and then sits by Harry on the bed. He reaches for Harry's spot on the back of his neck but the second he touches him, Harry screams.

"DADA," Oliver screams too as Harry opens his eyes, he scoots himself away from Louis so fast that he falls off the bed with a loud thump.

Oliver cries and Louis shushes him while sitting him on the bed, he can hear Niall's voice so he knows that Oliver will be taken care of. He shifts his attention to Harry.

Harry is by the corner and Louis approaches him gently, he knows not to touch so he sits down a safe distance away and starts talking to him.

"Harry," he starts, "I know you're scared, but you're not in danger."

"Come on, I know you can get through this, come back to me Harry. Concentrate on your breathing," Louis mumbles softly and watches as Harry's body leans close to his voice. 

The omega is still shaking but he seems to be listening.

"My hand is right next to yours, reach for me," Louis says setting his hand close. He breathes a sigh of relief when Harry's hand close around his, tightly.

"Good, good, good boy," Louis says, "Now breathe with me, okay? Breathe in when I put some pressure, and breathe out when I let go," Louis tells him and Harry whimpers, "Don't, don't let go," he says in a crooked voice.

"I won't, I won't let go," Louis promises.

It takes 15 minutes or so, but Harry gradually calms down. He's lying down now with his head on Louis' lap and Louis' hand (the one not tangled with his) running softly through his curls.

Louis only shifts when the smell of panic turns into a smell of embarrassment.

Harry moves slowly realizing the position that he's in, Louis is clad in loose sweatpants that fall below his hips and he's shirtless. He sits up carefully not bothering to dry his tears, he's not ready to let go of Louis' hand yet.

"Hey," Louis breathes with a smile and Harry gives him a small, embarrassed smile back.

"I'm sorry," He says, "this rarely happens," He explains and Louis nods in understanding.

"You had a long, scary day," Louis offers an explanation and Harry nods letting go of Louis.

Louis misses the contact at once but he pulls his hand back and gets up offering it to back to Harry to help him stand.

"Oliver?" Harry asks tiredly.

"Niall has him," Louis answers, "let me get you a glass of water and then I'll check on him for you," He says making his way to the door but stops in his tracks when Harry whimpers.

He turns to see Harry biting his lip, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head quickly, too quickly.

"You don't have to stay alone, come along." Louis smiles and Harry pauses then nods.

Louis pauses before going downstairs to check on Zayn, he opens the door to find Zayn sprawled across the bed so he closes it again with a smile. Zayn would literally sleep through anything.

He makes his way to the kitchen feeling Harry's presence behind him, close, but not close enough. He still seems shaky on his feet as he grabs the railing with his good hand.

"Tea or juice?" Louis asks turning the kitchen light on. Harry squints against the light for a second then whispers, "Uhm, juice please."

He's not used to this. He's not used to an alpha attending to him. Not that softly at least.

He sits on one of the chairs when Louis hands him a cup and watches with careful eyes as Louis sits in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes again, "it's very late; you can go back to bed." He tries but Louis waves him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, really. Just drink. Small sips, alright?" Louis replies and Harry nods.

He finished his drink silently then gets up to wash the cup but Louis' hand stops him. "Don't, you'll get the cast wet; we'll take care of it in the morning."

Harry nods and follows Louis to the third floor where everything smells like Liam and Niall.

Louis knocks on a door and stands by it, a few seconds later, Liam walks out.

He gives Harry a quick once-over and Harry squirms uncomfortably. It's not that Liam gave him a bad look, it just, Liam kind of scares him.

"Oliver?" Louis says and Liam nods clearing his throat, "yeah, Jacob's room," He says making his way there followed by Louis and Harry.

Louis could smell Oliver's scent from there but he didn't want to get Liam annoyed by walking there himself. Liam is extremely protective of his son and his omega that even Louis knows not to cross the lines.

Liam opens the door and Louis coos walking in. Jacob is sleeping on the outer side of the bed with his hand wrapped protectively against Oliver who has his head tucked in Jac's chest.

"Can I?" Harry asks Liam reaching for Oliver.

Liam nods and Harry bends down to get the boy, he groans a bit because he's trying with one hand, Louis steps forward just as Jacob wakes up with a growl shocking Louis and Harry, and even Liam.

"Jacob," Liam says walking forward and hears a gasp from behind him when Jac's eyes flash red at him.

"My baby alpha," Niall coos walking forward and kneeling by the bed.

"You want to protect your new friend?" Niall hums running his fingers through Jacob's hear whose eyes go back to sea blue. He looks at Niall with a pout with his hand tightening around Oliver who thankfully sleeps through all of this.

"Jeez," Louis laughs from behind them, "I can't believe your son flashed his eyes at you, Liam."

It's very unusual. Children normally present at 13 years old or something, Jacob is only 6.

"I don't know how to take Oliver from him," Niall smiles when his son almost bites him.

"Don't," Liam says sternly as Niall quickly moves his hand away from Jacob's sharp teeth. Jacob whines at Liam.

"Do you mind letting them sleep together? We have a monitor," Liam says turning to Harry who seems unsure.

"You can keep the monitor for the night," Niall suggests and Harry hesitantly nods.

Liam gives Niall an unimpressed look that Niall ignores. He tucks the boys in bed, kisses their foreheads, and then walks them all out shutting the door behind him.

Louis and Harry wait outside as Niall takes Liam's hand to get the monitor, it takes a few minutes but Niall walks out. He has the monitor in one hand and takes Harry's hand in the other, "I'll sleep with you, come on," He says pulling Harry downstairs.

.

"Jacob is an alpha," Liam says once the omegas make their way downstairs and Louis nods with a smile, "A very protective one at that, wonder where he gets it from,"

Liam pushes him playfully.

"Harry's alright?" He asks and Louis shrugs "I guess, you should take it easier on him though, he's really fragile." Louis answers and Liam hums then nods.

"I don't think I'll have a choice, Niall will probably bite my dick off if I didn't. He's already planning Jacob's wedding to Oliver." Liam chuckles and Louis yawns around a smile.

"Zayn?" Liam asks next, "Sleeping like the dead," Louis assures him.

"Okay, get some rest, we have a lot to take care of tomorrow," Liam says and Louis nods, he blows Liam a kiss then makes his way downstairs. He pauses by the guest room and smiles when he hears hushed whispers and small laughs. He then makes his way to Zayn's room and sprawls next to the omega.

Zayn sighs and scoots closer to Louis in his sleep. Louis spoons him from behind and presses a kiss to his hair.

.

Harry wakes up feeling a strange sensation, it takes him a minute to recognize his surroundings and he shifts in bed to see Niall's blond locks sprawled on the pillow next to his.

Safe,

He feels really safe.

He yawns and stretches then watches as Niall sits up while rubbing his eyes. They both check the monitor and see their kids peacefully asleep tangled in each other.

"D' you think Oliver is an omega?" Niall asks and Harry shrugs.

"Did you know that Jacob was an alpha?" He asks and Niall shakes his head.

"Thought he was an omega, to be honest," He smiles as he gets up.

"I'll go start on breakfast," he says and Harry quickly gets up, "I can help," He offers and Niall nods thankfully.

"That would be lovely, Zayn doesn't do shit around here," Niall tells him walking outside and Harry glances at Zayn's room where the door is wide open. He can make the outline of Louis' body around Zayn's and he gets a weird feeling again.

"Zayn's with Louis?" Harry asks once they walk inside the kitchen and Niall cackles.

"What?" Harry asks softly fighting the smile off his face, Niall's laugh is contagious.

"Sorry sorry, it just sounds weird," Niall says wiping his eyes with a grin on his face, "They're best friends. Louis is Zayn's legal guardian." He explains and Harry furrows his eyebrows.

"Uhm, it's not my story to tell but I can give you a quick version," Niall says taking eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"They met in school, Louis, Liam, and Zayn." He starts as Harry takes plates and glasses out to set the table.

"Then Louis and Liam's parents got married and Zayn had these assholes of parents so he was always staying over their house." Niall continues and Harry nods.

"And then when Zayn was 16, his parents died in a car crash. And since he had no one else, they were going to take him to one of those omega facilities," Harry gasps at that and Niall nods with a sad smile.

He has heard of those awful places. Unmated omegas live there and alphas can pick them for their ruts and such. 

"But Louis wouldn't let that happen, he was 18 then, so he signed himself as Zayn's legal guardian without his mum or Liam's dad knowing,"

"They wouldn't agree?" Harry asks and Niall shakes his head.

"I guess they would have, but Louis just makes a decision and goes for it, he doesn't wait for anyone." Niall shrugs and Harry nods in understanding.

"A year after, my parents came from Ireland and I met the trio, the rest is history." Niall finishes and Harry smiles at him.

"Why didn't they mate though?" He can't help but ask.

"Louis just always felt like a brother to me," a new voice says and Harry quickly turns to see Zayn standing there leaning against the door. He blushes looking down but Zayn ruffles his hair while passing.

"They really have the weirdest relationship," Niall adds and giggles when Zayn tries to pinch him.

"Louis had to show Zayn how to finger himself and all," Niall says running away from Zayn with a cackle and Zayn actually laughs along.

They both look at Harry who has a smile and a deep blush on his face.

Zayn sighs and starts to explain, "it's not like he says, I was 13, I had just presented as an omega, had my first heat, and I didn't know what the hell was happening,"

"I mean, we take all these lessons in school, but it's different when it really happens, you know?" He says pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning by the counter.

Harry nods.

"So I called Louis, he came over with energy bars and bottles of water,"

"And a huge dildo," Niall interrupts and Zayn swats him.

"But I had slick running down my legs and I didn't understand anything, so he lays me down on the bed, takes my fingers, and shoves them up my bum for me," Zayn shrugs and Harry chokes over nothing as Niall cackles loudly again.

"What happened after?" Harry asks feeling more comfortable in the presence of the omegas. 

"He walks out and orders me to lock the door, comes back 5 days later and runs me a bath," He says and Harry smiles softly.

"With a bath bomb and everything," Louis adds sleepily and Harry jumps dropping the fork that he was holding.

Louis doesn't comment, he walks inside and runs his hand through Niall's hair then Zayn's. He then hops on the counter and snatches a piece of bacon to nibble on.

"No," Niall tries to smack him but Louis scoots away.

They all turn their head towards the door at the shuffle of small feet coming towards the kitchen, Jacob runs into Zayn's legs followed by Liam who has Oliver situated on his hip. 

Oliver was rubbing his eyes sleepily but he perks up when he sets his eyes on Harry.

"Dada," He shrieks wiggling in Liam's arms. Liam hands him over to Harry making sure that Harry has a stronghold on him before stepping back to give Niall a good morning kiss.

"Missed you," he mumbles and Niall blushes scenting Liam's neck.

"Gross," Louis says childishly and Liam smacks his thigh while Niall laughs.

Harry sighs pressing a kiss to Oli's hair, it all feels so good,

But he knows that it won’t last.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think????


	6. Tell Me a Lie

Nick couldn't breathe.

He broke the door 10 minutes ago but for him, it felt like a lifetime had passed.

He stood gasping for breath and looked around his son's room finding it torn apart. Everything is broken.

"Nick…" Cheryl says softly just as Nick falls to his knees clutching his chest.

"He's gone," Nick whispers in disbelief and a sob breaks out of him. Cheryl rushes to him and sinks to her knees. Close, but not too close.

"We'll find him," she quickly assures Nick but honestly, she isn't that sure. She had gathered all the security members once she heard Nick's growl but no one saw Harry. No one saw him leaving and she had no clue how it happened. "They are checking the cameras now." She informs him.

"I lost him," Nick says a few tears falling down his face, "I shouldn't… I shouldn't have broken his finger, I didn't mean it Cheryl, and I swear to god that I didn't mean it." He says looking at her with wide, wet eyes.

"I was just angry because of that alpha…"

Suddenly, Nick's eyes flash red and Cheryl gasps leaning away. 

"That alpha," Nick says getting up just as Frank opens the door.

"He left with them, he left with the guests." He says quickly, "The black-haired omega helped him."

"I'll kill them all," Nick yells running out of the room and Cheryl hastily gets up after him.

"No, no Nick," She yells trying to catch him, but he quickly pushes her off and makes his way to his office.

Cheryl motions for Frank to leave as she sees Nick getting guns out of the safe with a determined look on his face.

"Nick, you need to stop for a minute and think this through," She says walking inside and locking the door behind her.

"Think of what? Think of how these fucking alphas walked out of my house taking my omega and son away with them?" Nick says in a hard tone.

"We can easily get him back," She says, "He's your mate. They can't just keep him. Just stay here and I'll go there right now and get him back."

"Harry was just scared. And that omega probably felt bad for him." She tries.

"No," Nick growls, "I'll teach them all a lesson, I will show this fucking omega," He mumbles passing her but Cheryl holds his arm, "You don't want to hurt Harry" She tries and Nick turns to face her with a gasp.

"I won't hurt Harry. I can never hurt him." He says, "I love him. I will get back. But that other omega? Yeah, I'll fucking hurt him." He completes with a maniac smile on his face then unlocks the door calling loudly for Frank.

.

"We need to talk," Liam says once everyone finishes breakfast. "Niall and Zayn, get the dishes and watch the kids. Louis, Harry, let's go to my office." He orders and Zayn groans while Niall rolls his eyes.

"The dishes can wait," Niall says then looks down when Liam turns to him with a stern look on his face.

"Really, Niall? You feel like you want to disobey me?" He asks and Niall shifts in his seat but shakes his head.

"Zayn?" Liam turns his attention to the other omega and Zayn quickly lifts his hands in surrender "No, big scary alpha. I'll watch the kids silently and obediently."

Liam gives him an unimpressed look as Louis smirks behind his hand.

Harry watches the encounter with wide eyes. If he had ever dared to talk back like Zayn did, he shivered thinking of what Nick would do to him.

"Let's go, Harry." Liam says turning his attention to the third omega and Harry jumps out of his seat, "Yes, alpha." 

"Just call me Liam," Liam says a bit more softly when he sees the frightened look on Harry's face and Harry nods.

"Daddy, where we go?" Oliver asks getting up and lifting his arms for Harry to be picked up.

Harry kneels down and struggles a bit but gets back up with Oliver in his arms. "We'll go have a talk," He says but Liam clears his throat.

"I don't think he should be there while we talk," Liam says gently.

Harry blanches and Louis quickly steps in.

"Oliver love, why don't you stay here and play with Jacob, yeah?" Louis smiles and Jacob quickly nods while drinking his juice causing it to spill all over his pajamas.

Liam tuts and shakes his head at his son while Niall giggles.

Oliver bites his lower lip then shyly looks at Harry and nods.

Harry sighs and puts his son just as Niall picks up Jacob being mindful of the wet spots.

"Okay, but before playing, some dirty boys need to change," Niall says reaching for Oliver's hand. Oliver looks at Harry and when Harry nods at him, he takes Niall's hand.

"I don't have extra clothes," Harry mumbles and Niall nods, "That's alright, Jacob has plenty to spare from." He says then makes his way upstairs with the two toddlers.

"Zayn, dishes." Louis orders and Zayn scoffs.

"Fuck off," He mumbles then runs off when Louis tries to smack him.

"If that was Niall, he would be over my knee," Liam says with a raised eyebrow. "He's not Niall," Louis replies with a big smile then usher Harry towards Liam's office.

The three of them walk in and Liam goes to sit behind the desk while Louis leans on the wall next to him. Harry stays frozen by the door.

"Are you going to send me back?" He asks softly and Liam sighs.

"I just need to know if you're being abused, Harry. I can't keep you here for long. Your alpha will come for you. He's probably on his way now." Liam says and Harry almost whimpers but quickly bites his lip.

"I don't need to stay here. I'll get going. Just... Just please don't tell him that I was here?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

"You can't leave on your own," Louis says taking a step towards the omega, "If he's hurting you, we can get you with our lawyers and the omega centers. They'll help." He suggests and Harry shakes his head.

"Harry, are you being abused?" Liam asks.

"I..." Harry stammers.

"It's a simple question Harry," Liam says after a few minutes, he adds a stern edge to his voice, "Yes or no?"

"Y... I..." Harry mumbles then jumps back when he finds Louis suddenly in front of him. Louis takes Harry's hand and Harry notices that his nails were digging into his thigh.

"Don't hurt yourself," Louis orders and Harry nods mumbling a soft 'sorry,'

Liam clears his throat and they both turn to him as Louis drops Harry's hand.

"Listen, Harry. I have to be honest with you. I can't keep you here and I can't cover for you longer if I don't know what's going on," Liam says getting up. "So, again, are you abused?" 

"I… I'm not," Harry whispers looking down and Liam grunts.

"What?" Louis asks in disbelief, "What about the marks on your body?" He then turns his attention to Liam, "Luke gave me a copy of the report."

"What?" Harry asks then, a look of betrayal crossing his face. Louis doesn't turn to face him, keeping his eyes on Liam.

"If he says that he's not. Then he's not." Liam shrugs.

"Harry," Louis says as he turns to the omega, "You have to say the truth. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on,"

"I'll just go," Harry says pointing to the door, "I'll get my son and go," He was frightened. The alphas were nice, and they were good to the omegas. But he didn't know them. He couldn't trust them.

"No," Surprisingly, it's Liam who speaks next. "You'll stay here, and I will call your alpha. He will come and get you." 

"No," Louis says quickly as Harry whimpers.

"Liam, you can't turn a blind eye to what's happening right in front of you. I saw his torso. He has bruises all over his body." Louis says keeping his hands to his sides. He wants to lift the omega's shirt for the alpha to see. He doesn't understand why Harry is lying.

"Louis," Liam says in a warning tone.

"Harry, I don't want to use my voice. Say the truth," Louis says turning to Harry and Harry looks at him then at Liam with wide and scared eyes.

"Stop it, Louis," Liam growls. "Harry, wait outside." He orders the omega and Harry scurries out.

"He's lying," Louis says once Harry leaves. "You have to know that he's lying, Liam." 

"I know that he's hiding something. But it's not my job to find out what it is, and it's definitely not yours." Liam replies.

"He's a mated omega. I will call his alpha and he can handle him. We don't know what went between them." Liam completes and reaches for his pocket.

"Don't," Louis says.

"I have to," Liam replies. "I have to think about our omegas, Louis. You don't think they had cameras? You don't think that that alpha saw that Zayn helped Harry inside our car?" Liam asks looking into Louis' eyes.

"You're lenient with Zayn, and that's fine. But when it comes to his safety, I'll step in, Louis. I'll step in and do what's right." Liam almost growls.

"What's right from your perspective," Louis argues.

"What's right for our omegas safety," 

"Harry is also an omega."

"BUT HE'S NOT YOURS," Liam yells and Louis flinches.

"He's mated, Louis. He's mated with a son." Liam says taking a breath. "I don't know what's happening to you. But you need to snap out of it."

"I just need you to wait," Louis tries again but they both get interrupted by Niall opening the door.

Liam looks at him alarmed and Niall points to the door looking dishevelled, "H—Harry's gone. He just took his son and ran off."

Liam growls when Louis tries to run out of the room. He grabs Louis' arm and slams him against the wall. Hard. 

Louis fights against Liam's hold but Liam tightens it as Niall gasps and steps forward.

"Don't," Liam orders in alpha voice, "Get Zayn."

Niall nods and runs off.

"Let me the fuck go, Liam. Let me go." Louis yells twisting his arms and groans when he fails to get Liam off his back.

"You're not going after him. He's not our responsibility anymore." Liam says calmly and Louis fights harder against him but to no avail.

"Liam, let him go," Zayn gasps running inside the room followed closely by Niall.

Liam's eyes flash "Niall, take Zayn to our room. Take Jacob too and lock the door. Don't come out except if it's me or Louis. Don't you dare set a foot outside of that room Niall, no matter what happens." Liam says sternly in his alpha voice. "And Zayn, same goes for you. I am the alpha of this family and you will listen to me." He quickly adds when Zayn opens his mouth to object.

"GO," Liam yells and Niall scurries off while Zayn looks at Louis worriedly.

But Louis had stopped fighting against Liam's hold. He sniffs the air and his eyes flash "Zayn, go. Run." He orders in a lighter but a stern tone and Liam lets him go as Zayn makes his way out of the room.

They both look at each other.

Nick is here, and he's not alone.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinionnnn?  
> And are you Team!Liam or Team!Louis?


	7. No Control

"Paul, get Alberto and 20 of our strongest men to my house, now!" Liam orders than hangs up the phone. He turns to Louis with a threatening glare, "let me do the talking."

Louis nods.

Liam opens the door just as Nick lifts his hand to the bell. Liam and Louis step out and Liam closes the door behind them.

"You know why I'm here," Nick says.

"I actually don't," Liam replies.

"Your omega took what's mine, and I'm here to get it back," Nick says lifting an eyebrow.

"Your omega is not here." Liam shrugs, "He was here, but not anymore."

"You'll have to forgive me for not believing you," Nick says with a wide smile, "I would prefer looking myself," He completes and tries to make his way past Liam but Liam pushes him back.

Nick's security men step forward but Nick lifts an arm to stop them.

"As I said, your omega came here, stayed the night, and then left," Liam says calmly and Nick hums.

"I can fuck you over, Liam." He says. "I can ruin your business with one phone call."

"You can," Liam shrugs. "But your omega is not here."

"Your omega smuggled him out." Nick states, "Didn't you teach him better?" 

Louis steps forward but Liam gives him a stern look. 

"We took care of it," Liam tells Nick.

"Oh did you now? But he didn't insult you. He insulted me. Maybe you should bring him here so that I can take care of him myself," Nick suggests and this time, Louis doesn't care for what Liam thinks, he steps to stand right in front of Nick and grits through his teeth, "He said, we took care of it."

"Where did Harry go?" Nick asks next.

"We don't know," Liam answers. He holds Louis' arm and pulls him behind him.

"If you're lying to me, you'll regret it," Nick says with a threatening tone but Liam does not falter.

Nick takes one look around and freezes when he smells something, he makes his way towards the garden and sniffs the ear.

"Frank," He calls out, "He's close. Spread your men around. Find him!" He orders and Frank nods giving a few orders.

They all leave and Liam growls low in his throat as he quickly makes his way inside the house. He turns to make sure that Louis is following him, but the alpha is not there.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" Liam mutters as he runs back outside, Louis is nowhere around.

Liam slams the door shut and makes his way to Zayn's room. He grabs a duffle bag and starts to fill it with random items of clothing. He then makes his way to his son's room and does the same.

He can sense Niall's anxiousness so he makes his way to their room next. As soon as he opens the door, Niall and Zayn surround him.

"Are you okay?" 

"What happened?"

"Did they find him?"

"Where's Louis?"

Liam ignores them both as he makes his way to the closet and packs some clothes for Niall. He gets a text and sends one back then turns to the omegas.

"I'll take care of everything. You both need to leave for a while. I will send you to the beach house." He tells them and Niall's eyes widen in fear.

"Liam…" Niall starts but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Liam opens it and Alberto walks in. Liam hands him the bag.

"You'll listen to Alberto and Paul," Liam orders the two omegas. "Please don't pull any stunts. This is serious." Liam orders then pick his son up, gives him a soft kiss on his cheek, then hands him to Alberto.

"Zayn, do you understand?" Liam asks.

"Where's Louis?" Zayn asks back.

"He followed Harry," Liam replies and Zayn gasps. "I'll take care of him." Liam promises, "You'll follow the orders. Do you understand?" Liam asks again.

"Yes, alpha." Zayn nods.

"Okay, go." Liam orders and Alberto allows him to go first then follows closely behind. 

"Niall," Liam says once he's alone in the room with his omega. Niall whimpers and runs into Liam's arms.

"Hush, love. Don't be scared. I will take care of everything. I just need you to take care of yourself and Jacob, okay?" Liam says scenting Niall's neck and Niall nods.

Liam moves his hand and sets it on Niall's stomach, "and don't do anything stupid, darling. Please." He adds and Niall nods again wiping the few tears that fell from his eyes.

"Speak," Liam orders softly and Niall clears his throat, "Yes, alpha. I understand."

"Good," Liam nods and takes his sweatshirt off and pulls it on top of Niall. He gives him a quick peck on the lips and takes his hand.

They make their way downstairs to the car and Liam exchanges a few words with Alberto. He scents his son and then Zayn (even though Zayn pretended that he wasn't affected, Liam could tell how anxious he was) and then stands back as Alberto gets in and drives off followed by 2 cars filled with security.

Once they are out of sight, Liam turns to Paul and fills him in on what's happening.

"You want me to track the omega?" Paul asks and Liam pauses. He seems to be struggling.

"I don’t know, Paul. I just need you to track Louis first and we'll go from there. I think I have an idea where Louis is but you need to keep an eye on those men. I don't want them to find him first." He says and Paul nods.

.

Oliver whines, "Dada, dada, please stop." 

"Just a little bit more, Oli. Just a bit more." Harry pleads as he breathes heavily. He's running. He doesn't know where he's going but he can sense that Nick is close. He has to run. He won't have another chance like this one again.

"Dada," Oliver starts to cry now, but Harry does not stop, he half pulls, half drags his son behind him as he makes his way through the forest that was behind Liam and Louis' house. He's not sure whether to stay in it or make his way out to the road. He doesn't know which option is safer. So he keeps running.

Oliver cries harder and Harry tries to shush him "No, no Oli, you have to stay quiet, please bubba, please." Harry says then screams in terror when a hand grabs his.

Louis.

Louis presses a finger against Harry's lips then bends down and picks Oliver up. Oliver whimpers and hides his face in Louis' neck as Louis pulls on Harry's hand and runs in a different direction.

Harry looks behind them. He doesn't know whether he should follow Louis or not. But he doesn't have much of a choice now. He doesn't know where the hell he's going.

Louis takes them towards the road and hails a cab. Harry looks at him with wide and uncertain eyes. 

"I know that you are scared. But get in. We don't have the time. Just get in." He says softly and Harry nods.

Louis gives the driver an address and Harry takes Oliver out of Louis' arms burying his nose in his son's hair for comfort. Oliver hangs tight to Harry's shirt and only then does Louis notice Harry's attire. He's still in the clothes that Louis gave him yesterday. a thin t-shirt and loose sweatpants. 

They stay silent for the short ride and once they arrive, Louis asks the driver to wait and helps Harry out. They walk towards the house and Louis rings the bell.

An alpha opens it a few moments later, "Oh, Lou," He says and Louis nods at him, "need you to pay for the cab," he says as he ushers Harry inside. The alpha nods and walks around them.

Louis and Harry step inside and once they do, Harry freezes in his tracks. Louis looks around to see what's wrong and sees his older brother sitting on the couch.

"Liam," He acknowledges setting a hand on Harry's back and rubbing it softly.

.

"His scent ends by the road," Frank informs Nick, "But the alpha, Payne, he got his omegas and son out of the house. We are tracking them but they have security."

Nick doesn't answer. He looks out of the window of the hotel room and thinks.

Harry doesn't know anything in London. He doesn't have money. Someone has to be helping him. Not an omega, but an alpha. Louis Tomlinson.

Nick glances at the file next to him. He had his people gather all the information about the Payne-Tomlinson family and he knows that he can't get to any of them because of how protective Liam is. 

But the strongest member can actually be the weakest link.

He turns to Frank to tell him the new plan.

.

"Where's Niall and Zayn?" Louis asks and Liam sighs, "Safe." He answers briefly. He doesn't trust Harry.

"I… " Harry starts then pauses to clear his throat, "I didn't mean to cause any of this. I will go. I will I promise."

"That's too late. We are already involved with you now." Liam says just as Ed walks back inside.

"What's happening?" He asks the alphas and motions to Harry, "who's he?"

Harry looks down tightening his hold on Oliver.

"I will explain later, Ed." Liam says then turns to Harry, "I want the truth."

"I don't have anything to say," Harry replies still looking down.

"No. I won't have this." Liam says getting up and Harry takes a step back. 

"Liam wait wait," Louis quickly says as he sees Liam stepping towards Harry, "I will talk to him. Give me an hour." 

"Louis," Liam groans in annoyance.

"Give me an hour, Liam," Louis repeats standing up straight.

"Fuck. Fine." Liam relents, "I'll go to the house, gather a few more things for Niall and Zayn, and then I will be back here. I expect answers by then." He orders then nods at Ed and walks out slamming the door shut behind him.

"Woah. That was too much, even for Liam." Ed smiles sensing the tension and Louis gives him a small smile.

"Do you have a room where we can talk?" He asks and Ed nods, "Pick whichever you want." Louis nods thankfully and ushers Harry to one of the rooms. Harry follows obediently. 

He is trying to think of a way out. He's in over his head and without any money or luggage and with a five-year-old, his options are limited. So he follows Louis.

.

"I feel like it's my fault," Zayn whispers. He's sitting on one of the beds with Niall. They have Jacob sleeping between them holding into Niall's shirt.

"It's not," Niall replies reaching out for Zayn's hand.

"I let him inside the car," Zayn looks at Niall and Niall glares at him, "Zayn Malik, we would have never left that omega behind. Don't ever say that again." He says sternly then lowers his voice when Jack whines in his sleep.

"I know it's a shitty situation. But Liam and Louis will handle it. They always do." He assures Zayn (and himself).

.

"Look at me." Louis orders as soon as he closes the door.

"You don't have to do this. I will go. I will call Nick when I am safe and tell him to leave you guys alone. I swear I will. Just lend me some money." Harry says as he shuffles on his feet.

Louis steps forward and takes Oliver from Harry's arms. Harry lets him.

"Where will you go?" Louis asks.

"I—" Harry pauses to think. "Anywhere," he decides.

"Great! Seems like you have a solid plan there." Louis nods and Harry blushes.

"I will figure something out." He tries.

"You have been locked inside the house for 6 years. You have a child. You don't have money and you don't have friends." Louis lists as he rocks Oliver on his hips. Oliver yawns sleepily and rests his head on Louis' shoulder.

"And you have an alpha on your heels," Louis completes and Harry's eyes fill with angry tears.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Louis? What do you want from me?" Harry yells angrily and Oliver whines, wide awake again.

"Shush, shush Oli, rest your head love," Louis says softly rubbing the small boy's back.

He waits a few minutes for the kid to settle before turning his attention back to Harry.

"I need you to stop acting like a fucking brat." He says flatly. "I need you to accept the help that I'm offering you and I need you to be honest."

"I know that you don’t have the best history with alphas. But your choices are limited. You can either listen to me, go back to Nick, or find yourself dead in a ditch somewhere." Louis finishes and Harry wipes angry tears from his eyes and pulls on his hair roughly.

"Stop hurting yourself." Louis orders.

"You," Harry whispers.

"What?" Louis hums.

"I choose you." Harry elaborates.

"Good." Louis smiles, "now let's try this again. Did Nick abuse you?"

"Yes," Harry whispers."

"And di…" Louis starts but stops and grabs his head. He doubles over in pain tightening his hold on the child in his arms.

Liam.

.

"And then he said that we'll go to the doctor, see our options, and then we'll do whatever I wanted," Niall tells Zayn and Zayn nods with a smile, "Told you he wouldn't be mad about your decision." 

"Yeah," Niall sighs.

"Are you sure though? That you don’t want to keep the baby?" Zayn asks then quickly sits up when Niall yells and holds his head.

"Niall? Niall, what's wrong?" Zayn says quickly reaching for Niall as Jacob wakes up.

"ALBERTO," Zayn calls loudly and hears the door slams open and feels Alberto reaching for Niall who is squirming in pain.

"Liam," Niall whispers then passes out on the bed.

.

"We have the alpha," Frank says walking into Nick's room.

Nick smiles, "Take him to the warehouse."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment!


	8. Half a Heart

"Louis, Louis, are you okay?" Harry asks quickly when Louis falls to his knees.

"Help, help, we need help," Harry screams when Louis doesn't answer and Oliver starts to cry in fear.

The alpha that Harry saw before runs in and kneels next to Louis. "What happened, mate?" He asks softly taking the kid from Louis' arms and handing him to Harry.

"Ed, call Paul," Louis says breathing heavily, "call Paul and check on Liam," He orders as he stands on unsteady knees and leans on the wall.

Ed takes Louis' phone out and dials Paul number.

"Louis, they took Liam," Paul says as he picks up "It was fast but we're following them."

"Send me your location," Ed orders then hangs up.

"Who are they?" He asks Louis who looks pale but stand tall.

"Fuckin' alpha from Manchester," Louis says, "I need your car."

"I'll come with you," Ed says but Louis shakes his head.

"Need you to take Harry to the summer house. Niall and Zayn should be there." Louis says and as soon as he finishes, his phone starts to ring.

"It's Zayn," Ed says handing the phone to Louis who quickly picks up.

"Lou," Zayn cries, "Lou, please come. I don't know what's wrong with Niall."

"Alright. Alright, Zayn. I need you to breathe for me love. Can you do that?" Louis says calmly and ushers to Harry as he walks out of the office following Ed to the garage.

"C- c- can't." Zayn whimpers shakily. Louis can hear Jacob crying in the back.

Louis hits mute and groans. He doesn't know whether he should go the omegas or his alpha.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Harry whimpers with thick tears falling down his face, "It's my fault."

"Okay. Okay." Louis breathes and pulls Harry closer to him.

"Zayn, I am on my way," He says into the phone pressing unmute, "I need you to be calm for Jac, okay? I'll come and take care of Niall. I'm on my way."

Zayn sniffles into the phone and Louis hears some shuffling. Zayn is shushing Jacob. "Alright love. Good boy. I'll be right there." Louis says then hangs up and dials Paul's number.

"'Ello," Paul says.

"Don't do anything. Just find out where they're taking him," He orders then hangs up.

"Okay, Hazza. Get in the car." Louis ushers Harry into the backseat then slides in next to him.

Ed nods at him from the rear-view mirror than starts driving.

"Come here," Louis says pulling Harry's face into his neck. Harry leans in easily with Oliver still in his arms.

"Just breathe. I have got you." Louis assures running his fingers through Harry's long hair.

Harry sniffles and mumbles 'sorrys' into Louis' neck but Louis shushes him softly.

By the time they reach the summer house, Harry had managed to calm down a bit but Louis feels tense at the scent of anxiousness and fear.

He gets out of the car and helps Harry out ushering him to the house. But before he can open the door, Zayn slams it open.

Louis reaches for him to comfort him but Zayn quickly shakes his head, "Niall. Niall. Go to Niall," He yells shakily and Louis runs inside to where he can hear Jacob crying.

Niall is thrashing on the bed with his eyes tightly closed. He's having a panic attack. Alberto is by the bed but he's not touching the omega, he would never dare to. Louis would have never touched him as well. But Liam is not here.

Louis gets on the bed and pulls Niall into his arms. He sits the omega in his lap with difficulty from how out of it Niall seems to be. He doesn't calm down, he actually starts to scream and tries to make his way out but Louis tightens his hold.

"Alberto, leave." Louis orders calmly and the alpha nods and walks out. Louis looks up to see Harry and Zayn by the door.

"Harry, Jacob is your responsibility," Louis says over Niall's loud screams and watches as Harry quickly nods and ushers the scared child out.

"Alright, Ni. Just me and Zayn now." Louis says and Zayn closes the door and sits at the foot of the bed.

Louis struggles with Niall's flailing hands but manages to get Niall's face into his neck. It takes a few minutes of Niall gulping for air and then he starts to scent Louis.

Louis rocks him softly through it all while Zayn reaches a hand to rub Niall's back.

"Liam, Liam," Niall mumbles into Louis' neck.

"I know that you are scared. But Liam will be fine. Paul has an eye on them and I will make sure that he's fine Ni. Nothing will happen to him." Louis whispers into Niall's ear.

Niall takes deep breathes and steadies his hands on Louis' shoulders. He stays for a couple more minutes then moves from Louis' lap into the bed.

Zayn reaches over and takes Niall's hand into his.

"Do you want to drop, Ni?" Louis asks softly.

He knows that dropping an omega in subspace is an intimate act. But Liam would forgive him and Niall would be 10 times calmer. However, Niall's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head.

"Go, go get him," He says with a croaked voice.

"Zayn?" Louis looks at his omega and Zayn nods at him using his other hand to wipe his eyes from the tears that leaked away, "I'm fine. Go."

"I'll get him back," Louis promises then walks out of the room. He breaks into a run once he's outside.

Ed is on the phone but gets in the car when he sees Louis approaching him.

"Paul texted us the address, they stopped at a warehouse and I sent our people there." He says as he starts the car and Louis nods thankfully.

.

"Nick, did you lose your mind?" Cheryl yells into the phone once Nick tells her that he's got Liam.

"I won't kill him," Nick huffs, "I'll keep him until his fuckin' brother gives me my omega back."

"For god's sake, Nick," Cheryl sighs into the phone.

"It's all good. I'll just wait here until they come to me. Maybe I will kill the other alpha, maybe I won't." Nick chuckles and Cheryl closes her eyes as she rubs her forehead.

"I have to go, Cher, its lunchtime," Nick adds then hangs up.

"Anna," Cheryl opens her office door and her secretary looks up, "get me a plane ticket to London. ASAP."

.

Liam opens his bleary eyes. It takes him a few seconds for his vision to clear and once it does, he growls. His hands are tied behind his back and his knees are tied together. He can't remember anything.

He remembers going back to the house and then darkness.

He tries to sit up and fails a couple of times then leans back against the wall and breathes heavily. His hands are tied so tightly but maybe if he tried hard enough, he could free himself. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down. He can already sense Niall through their bond and he needs to be strong for his omega.

.

Harry bites his nails and walks into the living room. Zayn is sleeping on the couch with Jacob held closely to him. Oliver is also asleep on the chair, he has a stuffed bunny in one hand and his thumb is in his mouth. It has been a few hours since Louis left and they didn't hear anything back.

It has been an hour since Zayn fell asleep while trying to put the kids' down for the night. Harry walks outside and pauses by the front door that's wide open. Niall is sitting outside.

Harry grabs a duvet and carefully walks to him.

He clears his throat not to startle him and puts the duvet on Niall's shoulders and pretends not to see Niall's tears as the omega quickly wipes them away while he mumbles a soft 'thank you'.

Harry sits next to him.

He stays quiet for a few minutes. He had tried to leave once Louis did, but the security men stopped him and ordered him back inside.

"I—" Harry starts and looks at Niall, "I am sorry." He sighs.

"Harry, it's not your fault," Niall smiles.

"But Liam…" Harry tries again but Niall cuts him off.

"No. Liam is a strong alpha and he's fine." Niall says, "He's okay. I can sense that he's okay."

"Okay," Harry says looking down.

"And… And if he doesn't end up being okay," Niall whispers as one lone tear fall from his eye, "then that is also fine."

"No…" Harry tries but Niall shakes his head.

"I'm mated to the kindest and strongest alpha." Niall pauses and wipes his tear away, "and he taught me well. He taught me to survive with or without him. And I will. I will be fine and our kid will be fine. No matter what happens. I'm okay."

Harry lets his tears fall and looks away.

"Nothing will happen to him," Zayn says from behind them resting his hands on Niall's shoulders and rubbing them softly.

Niall nods with determined eyes.

"Louis is there, he's got him," Zayn adds and Niall nods again.

They stay silent for a few long minutes as Zayn sits behind Niall and rests his head on top of Niall's shoulder.

Harry can see the security men walking around them every few minutes, but unlike how scared that made him at Nick's place, he now feels safe. Their presence is comforting.

But the comfort doesn't last because Zayn suddenly sits up as Niall groans in pain.

"What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you panicking again?" Zayn asks quickly reaching for the phone in his pocket.

"N--- No" Niall lifts a shaky hand to stop him while he uses his other hand to press against his stomach.

"I'm okay. It's just stomach ache." Niall says through gritted teeth but Harry gasps and sits up.

"Ni, you're bleeding." Harry points to Niall thighs where blood is trickling down.

Niall groans as another cramp hit him and he holds his stomach tighter.

"Call an ambulance," Harry says hurriedly to Zayn but Niall grabs Zayn's hand to stop him.

"I--- I'm" He breathes even though he's grimacing in pain. "I'm having a miscarriage."

.

"Alright so me, Ed, and Calum will get inside and go for Liam. You guys need to stall and kill as much of them as you could. If we all followed the plan, we'll be out here with Liam in the next 20 minutes," Louis says and all the men around him nod.

"Let’s go," He orders and sees as Paul and a few other men make their way to the other side. Louis holds his breath until he hears the first gunshot. That's his cue.

As expected, most of Nick's men head towards the sound which gives Louis the chance to walk closer to the warehouse. There are two security men standing in front of the door but before they can react, Louis knocks one of them out while Ed handles the other.

They follow Calum inside and Louis catches Liam's scent. He hurries to the second floor and slams the door open with his gun raised. But the room is empty. Louis looks around and sees shackles. He smells them, Liam was here.

"Liam was here," He tells Ed and Calum then his eyes widen and he throws himself on his friends to get them down.

Glass breaks all around them as they hear gun fires.

"Fuck, it's a trap," Ed yells over the loud noise as he keeps his head down. He tries to shoot at the windows but they're outnumbered.

"Let’s try to get as many down as we could," Louis yells back and the three of them start shooting until they are out of ammunition.

"Fuck," Louis breathes angrily as he hears footsteps approaching them. They're fucked.

.  
"Did you really think that you can keep my omega away?" Nick asks with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you," Louis spits as he fights the hold that the three guards have on him.

Nick raises his hand to strike, but…

"Sir, sir," one of Nick's guards approaches him quickly.

Nick glares at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. The alpha, Liam, he has Ms Cole" The beta says lowly and Liam's eyes widen in anger.

"Cheryl?" He asks with a growl and the guard takes a step back.

"He managed to get away, and he has her now. He said that he'll kill her if you don't let them go." He stammers.

.

20 minutes earlier

Liam growls and fights against his ties. He can hear the gunshots and he can sense that Louis is close.

Liam turns angrily with red eyes when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He recognizes Nick's cousin and he growls loudly.

"Liam, you need to calm down. We need to handle this before it's too late." Cheryl quickly says, "I am going to ask them to untie you but please, try to remain calm when we do. Don't run, Nick will kill you both. Just listen to me."

She ushers to the guard and his frees Liam.

"Now, I want to make a deal. Listen to me."

.

Liam sits in a car and keeps his head low, he watches Louis make his way back into the car he came in. Once Ed drives off, he turns to Cheryl.

"Now, I made my part of the deal. You need to make yours." She says.

"I won't hand the omega to that fucking asshole." Liam starts and Cheryl sighs.

"You have to realize that Nick will never leave you or your family alone unless you do." She says.

Liam takes a deep breath and huffs it out.

"I will get the omega out of the country, away from here." He starts and raises his hand before Cheryl can interrupt. "I'll give the omega a chance to run. What happens after is up to you. But I won't hand him over."

"Fine," Cheryl sighs, "where are you sending him?" She asks next and Liam shakes his head, "No, thank you for getting my brother out of there but I won't say anything else."

"I see that Harry got you and your brother around his finger," She tuts and reaches for her purse, "maybe now is a good time for you to know more about Harry's history."

"I know enough," Liam growls, "I know that your fucking cousin is a psychopath who takes his anger out on his omega."

"But why Liam? Did you ever ask why?" She says holding a picture in her hand.

"Harry is a cockslut. He cheats on Nick," She clarifies shoving the picture into Liam's hand.

"No, he's not the type," Liam shakes his head before looking down on the picture. He sees Harry hugging a guy closely.

"That was one of Nick's guards," She says, "Harry used his ways around him as well."

"What would you do if you were in Nick's shoes, Liam? If Niall cheated on you? Got fucked by an---" Cheryl doesn't get a chance to continue because Liam reaches out and chokes her.

"Don't say my omega's name," he threatens dangerously and waits until Cheryl nods with panicked eyes before letting her go.

She gasps for breath and coughs before straightening up.

"I don't believe you," Liam says taking a closer look at the picture.

"Take me to him. I will ask him in front of you. Nick killed this guard and he will do the same to your brother."

"Don't let the omega fool you, Liam." She completes and Liam rests his head on the back of the seat with a sigh.

"I'll give you directions to the house. You will ask him in front of me." He says as his hand tightens on the picture.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> What did you think???


	9. Through the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first scene is the miscarriage one, it's not too graphical but you can skip to the *** if you're not comfortable reading about it okay? :*

"Okay. Okay, lean on me, Niall. Zayn, help us," Harry quickly orders as he tries to get Niall to stand. His cast is restricting his movements and Niall is leaning forward in pain.

"What's happening?" Alberto asks standing a safe distance away from the omegas.

"We went to this doctor. His name was Luke. Can you call him? Please call him and ask him to come?" Harry asks him as Zayn lifts Niall up and helps him inside. There's a small pool of blood where Niall sat and Harry grimaces.

Alberto nods and reaches for his phone and Harry closes the door and walks inside.

"Take him to the bathroom, Zayn." He says as he peeks into the living room and sees that the two kids are thankfully still asleep.

Harry runs to the bathroom and finds Niall leaning above the sink while Zayn rubs his back softly.

"How far along are you?" Harry asks softly as he walks inside.

"3 weeks," Niall groans then winces.

"Okay. I have been through this a couple of times before. I can help you." Harry says as he stands straight, "The doctor that Louis took me to is coming too, you'll be fine." He assures.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Harry suggests and when Niall nods, he and Zayn help him out of his pants. Then they support him until he's sitting inside the tub.

"Don't fight against it, okay." Harry says running his hand through Niall's hair from where he's kneeling next to the tub, "just let yourself go, you will be fine."

"You're very early in your pregnancy; you'll only release tissue and stuff." He says next and Niall nods in pain as he reaches for Harry's hand and holds tightly.

Harry's calm voice helps him through the worst of the pain, and by the time Luke arrives, Niall is breathing heavily and leaning his head against Harry's shoulder while Harry runs a cloth on his forehead.

"Niall, I am going to check you, alright?" Luke says getting inside the tub with the omega without being bothered by the blood.

When Niall nods weakly, Luke spreads his knees. Niall whimpers a bit but Harry shushes him softly and presses a kiss on top of his head. Zayn stands still by the sink and watches with worried eyes.

"Alright, Niall. You're alright," Luke says as he gets up.

"You'll feel better once we clean you off and get you into bed," He suggests and Zayn steps forward to help Harry get Niall up.

Zayn takes Niall's shirt off while the omega leans heavily against Harry. Harry steps back at Luke's orders when he asks him not to get his cast wet. He leaves Zayn and Luke to it and runs into the bedroom to prepare the bed and get Niall a change of clothes.

He takes loose sweatpants and one of the t-shirts that smell like Liam then makes his way back just as Zayn is toweling Niall off.

"You'll bleed for a few days, but that's expected. I will monitor everything," Luke says softly.

They help him get dressed and set him with one of the sanitary pads then they make their way to the room and lay him in bed.

***

Niall whines tiredly when Harry and Zayn fuss around him to fix the pillows. Harry shushes him softly then helps him up when Luke hands him a painkiller. He takes it then falls back into bed.

"Jac?" Niall says tiredly.

"He's asleep, I will go check on them," Harry assures him, he goes to leave but Niall reaches for his hand, "get him please, get both of them," he asks and Harry nods.

He leaves the room and Zayn follows him silently but before they can enter, Zayn reaches a hand out and stops him.

"What did you mean?" Zayn whispers without meeting Harry's eyes.

"What?" Harry asks.

"You said," Zayn clears his throat, "you said that you have been through that before?" He clarifies and Harry pales pulling his hand back.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just said it to calm Niall down," He replies with a smile then makes his way inside.

He picks Oliver and Zayn picks Jacob up then they make their way back to the room. Zayn gives Harry a worried look but Harry pretends not to pay attention.

Zayn puts Jacob down next to Niall and the toddler hums in his sleep and scoots closer to his daddy. Niall opens his eyes and pulls his son closer then motions to Harry to put Oliver down as well.

Harry does and both omegas smile when Jacob turns from Niall's arms to throw a protective hand around Oliver.

"Proper smitten," Niall says with an exhausted smile on his face and Harry chuckles.

They stay like that for 30 minutes or so, Luke leaves after Niall falls asleep at one point and Zayn keeps anxiously checking his phone. 

It's a while after when they all look up as a door opens. Louis is back.

Zayn scents him first and quickly runs out of the room followed closely by Harry.

"Oh, Lou," Zayn sniffles and jumps into Louis' arms. Louis picks him effortlessly and Harry takes a step back to give them their privacy but Louis pulls his hand and runs a finger across Harry's knuckles.

He puts Zayn down after a minute and pulls Harry into a hug.

Harry's eyes fill with tears and even though he tries to stop himself, he can't help but hold Louis back tightly.

"Where's Liam?" Zayn says as he looks behind Louis.

"He'll be here in a few," Louis assures him, "Niall?" He asks and Zayn points to the room.

"He had a miscarriage, he's sleeping now," Zayn explains and Louis sighs. Alberto had already filled him in about what happened. He decides to let the omega be, for now, Liam will take care of him.

"Dada," The three of them turn when Oliver walks out of the room. He has one fist rubbing his eye and the other holds his bunny tightly.

"Jac upset," Oliver explains and Harry takes Oli's hand and walks inside the room where Jacob is sniffling and trying to pull the duvet off the bed with Niall sleeping heavily on it.

"Sweetie, did you have an accident?' Harry asks when the smell hits him and Jacob nods with a pout.

"It's okay," Harry says as reaches for the bag that he took Niall's clothes from and takes some for Jacob then turns back to him.

"Come here," Harry says reaching for the boy's hand. The toddler goes willingly and Harry makes his way out of the room with Oli trotting behind. He'll take care of the sheets later, he won't wake Niall up.

Harry ushers to the bathroom and Louis nods. 

He changes his mind last minute when he thankfully remembers the state that this bathroom was in and decides to go upstairs.

.

"Liam," Alberto says once he sees the alpha getting out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Liam says quickly when he sees that Alberto doesn't look relieved to see him, he looks panicked.

"Niall…" He starts and Liam cuts him off, "What's wrong with him? What happened?"

"He's alright now. He had a miscarriage," Alberto quickly explains and Liam's eyes widen. He takes a breath to calm himself then turns to Cheryl, "You need to leave," he orders her.

"But…" She tries but Liam stops her, "Come back tomorrow and we'll talk."

She sighs but nods as she makes her way back to the car.

Liam doesn't wait to see her go, he runs inside and ignores Louis and Zayn. He heads to where Niall's scent is coming from and quickly opens the door.

"Oh, love," Liam says when he sees his omega laying on the bed.

Niall scrambles to get up and into Liam's arms once he hears his voice but Liam reaches him faster and sits next to him.

"Liam, Liam," Niall whimpers as he lets his tears fall freely into Liam's neck.

"I'm here. I'm right here." Liam shushes him running a hand through Niall's hair while the other one supports Niall's back.

He notices the wet spot on the bed but ignores it as he scents his omega to calm him down.

"I was so scared, Liam. I was so scared." Niall cries.

"I am sorry, love. I am so sorry that I wasn't here." Liam comforts him keeping a tight hold.

"Are you okay?" Niall suddenly pulls back and checks Liam with wide teary eyes.

"Yes," Liam quickly assures him before he panics, "I'm fine."

Niall doesn't seem convinced as he starts to lift Liam's shirt up to check for injuries.

"I'm alright, Niall. I swear," Liam says, "you need to calm down."

"I can't, I can't, Liam." Niall cries, "I thought I lost you, and then I lost the baby. I can’t lose you. I can't live without you. Please." He hiccups and Liam reaches for the back of Niall's neck and presses.

It takes a few seconds but Niall falls limp against him. He has his eyes open and unfocused but his grip tight on Liam's shirt.

"Here you go," Liam says softly as he presses a kiss to Niall's hair. "You're okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Liam then picks the omega up into his arms and smiles when Niall wraps his legs around Liam's waist. He rubs Niall's back and makes his way out of the room to their own room upstairs.

He doesn’t see Louis or Zayn but once he reaches the second floor, a door opens and Harry walks outside with the two small boys.

"Papa," Jacob grins and runs into Liam's legs. Niall whimpers in his dazed state at the jolt but Liam shushes him softly.

"Papa," Jacob says with a pout standing back, "I had axident."

Liam notices the way Harry pulls Oliver closer to him as he cowers back inside the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll put daddy down then help you," Liam says addressing his son. Harry doesn’t want Harry to be scared, but right now, he'll have to wait.

"Harry clean me," Jacob tells him.

"Okay, come along then," Liam says as he makes his way to the room. He opens the door and pulls the duvet back down with one hand then lays Niall down. Niall mumbles in his sleep but calms down when Liam picks Jacob and sets him next to him.

Liam sighs as he takes his shirt off then lays down next to his family. He wants to check Niall to see if he got himself injured. He knows that Luke was here but he would rather see for himself, but with Jac tucked into Niall's side, he can't.

Liam reaches for Niall's hair and runs his fingers through his blond locks. He smiles when Niall scoots closer to him with a purr. He's with his family now and that’s all that matters.

.

"Sleep with Jac," Oli says as he stomps his feet and Harry quickly shushes him.

"No, Jac is sleeping with his parents and you will sleep with me," Harry says tiredly and sighs when Oliver's eyes fill with tears.

"Oli, please don't cry," He tries but Oliver falls back to his bum and wails loudly.

"Oli, please stop. It's late and everyone is asleep," Harry runs to pick the toddler up, he presses Oliver to his chest to muffle his cries then worries that he might suffocate him so he puts him back down on the bed.

He hears a knock on the door and groans.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He starts as the door opens and Zayn walks in.

"What’s wrong, Oli?" Zayn addresses the toddler and Oli sniffles and pouts.

"Sleep with Jac," He mumbles sadly and Zayn smiles.

"Jac fell asleep in a very crowded bed," he tells the toddler, "But you can sleep with me?" He offers and Oliver ponders with the idea then nods with a smile.

"Okay?" Zayn asks Harry and Harry nods.

"Alright, come along then," Zayn tells the toddler and Harry watches as Oliver's lower lip quiver in sadness.

"Dada," he cries reaching out to Harry.

"Oli, love. You're tired sweetie. You need to rest." Harry says as he picks his confused son up.

"Stay with you, dada," Oli cries into Harry's shoulder and tugs on Harry's hair in distress.

Harry winces in pain and maneuvers his son's hand away from his hair. 

"What’s wrong?" Louis asks with a yawn as he walks inside the room.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologizes quickly, "he's just tired. I'll put him down." He says as he rocks his boy.

"Jacob does that sometimes," Louis hums, "Liam usually took him for a drive, knocks him out every time, wanna give it a shot?" He suggests and Harry shakes his head.

"I can't drive," he explains.

"I'll take you, silly." Louis smiles but Harry shakes his head again.

"No, you don’t have to. You're tired. It's alright."

"Harry," Louis sighs, "I offered. Now put a jacket on and get a duvet for Oli then meet me downstairs by the door," He orders and walks out of the room as he tugs Zayn along with him.

"I'm knackered," Zayn says once they reach his room.

"You don't want to come along?" Louis asks, "Don't feel like leaving you alone. It was a very stressful day," Louis adds.

"I'm okay," Zayn assures him and presses a kiss to Louis' cheek. "I would tell you if I wasn't."

"You better," Louis growls softly and Zayn giggles.

Louis walks inside with him and tucks Zayn in, he presses several kisses to his face until Zayn pushes him off with a laugh.

"Fuck off," Zayn laughs.

"I'll be back," Louis promises softly and presses one last kiss to Zayn's forehead. He waits until Zayn cuddles into a pillow then turns the light off and walks outside.

He makes his way downstairs where Harry is waiting with a pouty Oliver in his arms.

Louis scoops the boy up from Harry's arms and tickles his soft bully. Oliver smacks his hand away but smiles as Louis opens the door and takes him outside.

Harry sighs and pinches himself when his thoughts start to wander.

'No' he tells himself, 'Louis is not yours, and he will never be."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your opinion!  
> you guys have no idea how much i seriously love reading all your comments


	10. History

Harry watches as Louis settles Oliver in the booster seat. Oli is whining but Louis is patiently whispering comforting words to him. It's fascinating to Harry how much Oliver is calm around Louis. He's always frightened around alphas, but apparently, he likes Louis.

Harry smiles when he hears Oli giggling to whatever Louis said to him. Louis presses a loud kiss to the boy's cheek and then steps out of the car and closes the door.

"Why are you just standing here, get in." Louis smiles at Harry and Harry quickly nods. He gets into the passenger seat and blushes when Louis closes the door for him before getting into the driver seat.

Harry buckles himself when Louis looks at him and Louis nods in approval with a soft smile on his face then start the car.

They're quiet and as Louis said, it only takes ten minutes for Oliver's head to loll back to the headrest as he sleeps deeply.

"Thank you," Harry whispers after looking back and fixing the duvet on his son.

"Don't thank me yet, I had another motive for getting you out of the house," Louis says with a smile, but it seems like a forced one.

"Oh," Harry says as he unconsciously cowers in his seat.

"Hey, hey," Louis quickly soothes, "None of that, I just wanted to talk to you. Don't be scared."

"Uhm, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asks and Louis sighs as he parks the car in front of a café.

"Let me get you something first, what do you want?" Louis asks as he ushers to the café and Harry shakes his head "No, thank you. Nothing." He replies but Louis tutts, "I'll pick then, do you wanna come with me or are you good?" He asks.

"Oh, I---" Harry stammers. He doesn't want to stay on his own, but he also doesn't want to wake Oliver up again.

"Come on, I'll get the boy." Louis decides for him as he leaves the car.

He wraps Oliver tightly in his blanket then gently picks him up.

"You really don't have to," Harry says shyly but Louis rests his other hand on Harry's back and takes him inside.

It's warm, empty, and quiet.

Louis orders tea for himself and a cup of hot chocolate for Harry. Harry carries his cup and follows Louis to one of the booths in the back.

He watches as Louis lays Oliver down then sits next to him, Harry sits in the opposite seat.

They are both quiet as Harry warms his hand around the cup. He feels comfortable. But that feeling quickly disappears when Louis clears his throat.

"Listen, I'm not going to sit here and pretend to know what you're going through. But Harry," Louis pauses and takes a breath, "I can help you. If you can be honest with me, I'll help you."

"I'm honest," Harry whispers keeping his eye on his cup.

"Are you?" Louis asks reaching for Harry's hand.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry says pulling his hand back and putting it in his lap.

Louis almost pouts but he busies himself with taking a sip.

"You said that he hurt you?" Louis starts and Harry nods.

"Why?" Louis asks next.

"Uhm, he just does. When he's angry." Harry whispers.

"How did you meet him?" Louis asks and doesn't miss the way Harry's eyes start to dampen.

"Uhh, my dad used to work for him."

Louis almost asks another question but shuts himself up when Harry continues,

"My dad, he's a security man and he worked for Nick. One day, he, uhm, he forgot his phone at home and he told me to get it for him before school."

Louis listens patiently. Harry is speaking so slowly but he's finally talking. Louis is too scared to even move or Harry would stop.

"So I did. I took it and I uhh went there. To Nick's company. And when I gave my dad his phone. Nick arrived."

"He asked my dad who I was and I thought that he would be angry that I was there. I didn't like the way he looked at me. So I told my dad that I would be late for school and I left. I thought that that would be the end of it." Harry whimpers wiping a tear away. Louis aches with the need to touch and comfort him but he forces himself not to.

"When I went home, dad was packing my clothes away. He told me that he found a suitable alpha for me."

"How old were you?" Louis can't help but interrupt to ask.

"15,"

"Oh, Hazza." Louis sighs as he lets the pet name slip.

"I didn’t want an alpha. I was doing well at school. I had this vision of my future. Yes, I wanted an alpha, but I wanted to fall in love first." Harry mumbles and this time Louis does reach for his hand. Harry lets him.

"I said no. I told him that I'll do better in school and that I will be good at home. But he said that the alpha offered him a lot of money and he would be a fool to say no,"

"I begged him not to." Harry says looking up at Louis for the first time since he started talking, "I told him that I would get a job after school, but… but he wouldn't listen to me, Louis."

"That night, I tried to run away. I had some money and I was going to get a job, make my own future, you know?" He asks and Louis nods.

"But dad saw that coming, he dropped me into subspace," 

Louis gasps.

"And when I woke up, I was in Nick's bed."

"But that's not legal, you were a kid," Louis says with wide eyes.

"My dad was my guardian and he signed on all the legal documents. I tried to escape so many times Louis, I swear I did. But he always got me back. And he really hurt me." Harry whimpers the last part.

"He would punish me. He would use his belt. He would tie me in bed. He would drop me for days." 

Harry pauses at the memories and Louis runs his fingers gently on Harry's knuckles to get him to focus on the present.

"And then I had Oliver," Harry whispers. "And it wasn't just about me then. I had to take care of my son."

"I ran away once with him and --- Nick --- I…." Harry stammers and Louis quickly gets out of his seat and slides in next to Harry.

"It's okay. It's alright. Take a deep breath for me," Louis says softly trying to stop Harry from panicking. "Breathe with me. Good boy."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Harry whimpers with wide eyes after a few minutes and Louis nods.

"You don't have to." He assures the omega, "wanna go home?" Louis asks and Harry gratefully nods.

Louis gets up and picks Oliver then takes Harry's hand and they walk back to the car.

Their ride back is silent. Louis is reeling in anger. His knuckles are white on the steering wheel but he keeps reminding himself to remain calm for Harry's sake.

Harry is leaning tiredly on the window and blinking against the lights. He's beautiful. And Louis doesn't understand why anyone would hurt him. 

When Louis parks the car, Harry blinks up at him sleepily as he sits up.

"Looks like the car rides affect you as well," Louis jokes and Harry gives him a small, exhausted smile.

They walk in and Louis settles the toddler back in bed while Harry sits tiredly. 

"Don't sleep yet, let me get you a change of clothes." Louis orders.

He runs back to Zayn's room and grabs a long shirt then takes it to Harry. Harry takes it gratefully and Louis wishes him good night then heads into Zayn's room.

"How did it go?" Zayn sleepily asks when he feels Louis' hand circling his waist.

"I don't know," Louis sighs tiredly as he presses a kiss into Zayn's hair, "we'll talk tomorrow," He completes and Zayn nods.

.

Niall winces in pain as soon as he wakes up. He whimpers as he sits up and Liam reaches out for him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Liam asks on full alert.

"I just…" Niall breathes as he moves away from where Jacob kicked him in his sleep.

"I'll put him in his bed," Liam says as he presses a kiss apologetically to Niall's stomach. Niall nods and rests his head back on the pillow. 

Liam comes back a few minutes later and presses a hand on the back of Niall's neck to get him to sit up, "Up, love. Take your medicine." He coaxes and Niall opens his mouth to accept the pill then takes a sip of water.

"Better?" Liam asks and Niall tiredly nods even though his eyes are filled with tears.

"Are you in pain, love?" Liam asks gently and Niall shakes his head, "Just aches."

"How can I help?" Liam says as he carefully rubs Niall's stomach but he quickly stops when Niall winces.

"It's okay. The painkiller will help," Niall assures Liam who doesn't look convinced.

"Let me check if everything is fine," Liam says as he reaches for the waist of Niall's sweatpants but Niall hangs to it tightly.

"No, Liam. Don't." He says.

"Niall. Just let me see. You could be hurt." Liam orders in a gentle tone.

"No, Li." Niall blushes and looks away, "Uhm, I'm bleeding a bit."

"Niall, don't be silly. That's okay," Liam assures as he presses a kiss to Niall's knee.

Niall sighs but he knows that Liam won't change his mind. He lifts his hands and covers his face as Liam tugs his sweatpants down and spreads his knees.

"Everything looks fine," Liam says after a few minutes of prodding him carefully, "Let me get you a clean pad though,"

"Liiiammm," Niall whines in embarrassment but Liam shushes him. Niall lets him do whatever he's doing down there. Liam finishes quickly, pulls Niall's pants back up, then goes to wash his hands.

Niall smiles once Liam is gone but quickly sulks when his alpha returns.

Liam slides in and pulls Niall closer but Niall swats his hands away, "no, don't touch me." he whines, "You keep embarrassing me,"

"Niall," Liam chuckles, "we've been together for 6 years. I have seen it all already."

"Still," Niall pouts and Liam leans closer to kiss the pout away.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you. But I won't stop taking care of you," Liam smiles and Niall huffs but leans closer to him.

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?" Liam says after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Better after taking the painkiller," Niall replies.

"And in here," Liam asks as he points to Niall's head.

"I'm okay." Niall says, "Really," he adds when Liam doesn't look convinced, "I am just glad that you're home and safe."

"I won't go anywhere," Liam promises and Niall snuggles in closer until they are both pressed together from head to toe.

"Liam," Niall whispers and Liam hums, "are you going to send Harry back?"

"Don't worry about that," Liam says but Niall shakes his head.

"No, Liam. Please don't do that. Tell me." Niall pleads with wide eyes and Liam sighs.

"Honestly, I don't know Niall. There's so much that we don't know of," Liam says and Niall nods.

"Li…" Niall starts then pauses.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Liam encourages him and Niall nods his face twisting in discomfort before he sobs into Liam's neck.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong sweetheart?" Liam asks worriedly holding Niall close.

He lets Niall let it out until his sobs turn into sniffles.

"Talk to me," Liam urges him and Niall leans back to rest his head on the pillow. He doesn't bother with wiping the tears away and in the next second, Liam reaches a hand up to wipe them for him.

"Yesterday," Niall starts in a croaked voice, "when I was having the miscarriage. I was so scared, Li." Niall whimpers.

"I knew what was happening but I read that people die from that and I didn't know where you were," Niall continues and presses his finger to Liam's lip when Liam goes to reply.  
"Hear me out," He asks with a sniffle and Liam nods.

"I had Harry and Zayn, and then Luke. And there was blood all around me. I was scared but I knew that I will be taken care of, you know?"

Liam nods with a guilty look on his face.

"Harry talked to me through the worst of it. Zayn did too, but Zayn was so scared from the blood, and so was I. But Harry," Niall stops to wipe his tears away.

"Harry didn't even flinch. He treated the situation like it was a normal one, Li. And he said--- he said---- he said that he had been through this before." Niall cries again but doesn't let Liam comfort him.

"He did it before. More than once. And while I had my family, he didn't have anyone, Li. And I know. I know that you're scared and you want to keep us safe. But he's so young and so kind and has been through hell, Li."

"Please, please. Please, Liam." Niall says as he holds into Liam's hand tightly, "please make sure that he's safe. I can't… I can't imagine going through what he's gone through. Please." Niall begs and this time when Liam pulls him closer, he lets him.

He lets himself cry, and he lets Liam comfort him. And it pains him to know that Harry never had that. He never had a shoulder to lean on.

"I'll try my best, Niall." Niall hears Liam whisper softly, 

"I promise."

,


	11. Night Changes

Zayn wakes up and whines at the dead-weight on top of him. He pushes at Louis' shoulders until the alpha mumbles tiredly and rolls off of him.

Someone is making breakfast and Zayn can smell it, he almost rolls back to cuddle closer to Louis but jumps out of bed after he remembers the state Niall is in. The least he can do is help him around the house.

He yawns and stretches as he makes his way downstairs. But when he walks inside the kitchen, Niall isn't the one making food, it's Harry.

"Morning," Zayn says and Harry jumps at first but calms down when he sees that it's only Zayn.

"Hey," he says as he flips the pancake.

Oliver is sitting in his chair but he doesn't seem to be fully awake with his head resting on the table. Zayn ruffles the toddler's hair then moves around Harry to grab plates and cups.

"Uhm, if I made food to Niall and Liam, will you take it to their room?" Harry asks and Zayn nods, "Sure, but Liam will bring Niall down for breakfast,"

"Oh," Harry mumbles.

"Yeah, he's a fan of breakfast time. No matter what." Zayn smiles sadly at the memory of the day before.

"Alright," Harry agrees and focuses on getting the food ready with one hand. He's getting used to the cast but it's still annoying.

And as Zayn said, it doesn't take long for Liam to walk inside the kitchen with Jacob situated on his hip and his other hand supporting Niall.

"Jac," Oli suddenly looks up with a grin and Jacob wiggles in Liam's arms to be put down.

"Oh, Harry. Thanks love." Niall says tiredly as Liam helps him sit. He winces at the feeling of hardwood and Liam runs to get him a pillow.

He helps him stand and slides the pillow underneath him. Liam waits until Niall nods with a thankful smile. He kisses his omega's cheek then stands fully to look at Harry and Zayn.

Harry stands up straighter and his hand falters but he steadies himself.

"Good morning," Liam says and Harry mumbles 'morning' back while Zayn ignores him.

"Alright, Zayn?" Liam asks and Zayn shrugs in reply.

Liam opens his mouth to talk again but a shirtless Louis walks in.

"Yum, pancakes," He yawns as he kisses Zayn's head then Niall's then slides to Harry's side and pokes at the food.

"Don't," Harry smiles threatening to hit Louis' wandering hands with the spatula.

"Alright, alright," Louis chuckles as he raises his hand in surrender.

Behind them, Liam scowls.

"Ni, darling," Louis says as he shifts his attention to the omega.

"Louis, love," Niall replies with a smile.

"Luke texted, he's coming in a bit," Louis tells Niall and looks at Liam who nods.

Zayn gets up then to help Harry set the plates and they all dig in. Liam watches as Harry cuts the pancakes into small pieces for both Oliver and Jacob to let Niall eat freely.

"Dada," Oli says around a mouthful and Harry grimaces as he presses a finger to Oli's lips, "Chew and swallow." He orders and Oli nods swallowing and opening his mouth wide for Harry to see.

"Yes, Oli," Harry says patiently.

"Can I go outside with Jac?" Oli asks and Jac nods eagerly as he looks at Liam.

"Go to the beach, Papa." He asks.

"Yes, beach." Oli smiles but pouts when Harry and Liam shake their heads.

"No," Liam speaks first, "daddy is not feeling well, Jac."

"Go with Zaynie," Jac pouts but again, Liam says no.

"I don't mind taking them," Zayn offers and Liam turns to him with a frown.

"Really? It's not safe, Zayn," He replies.

But Zayn can reply again, someone rings the bell.

Harry unconsciously pulls Oliver closer to his side. 

"That must be Luke," Liam says as he gets up.

"What's up with you?" Louis asks Zayn once Liam leaves and Zayn gets up to grab their plates.

"Nothing is up with me," Zayn says but the look on his face says otherwise.

"I'll help," Niall says as he slowly gets up but Harry reaches for the rest of the plates before he can. "You need to rest," he tells Niall.

"I don't want to," Niall frowns.

"But you have to," Liam orders as he walks back inside with Luke following behind.

"Oh, I missed pancakes," Luke pouts.

"I can make you one," Harry offers but Luke shakes his head with a smile, "Thanks Harry, but I have to run. Just need to check on my favorite patient," He says as he takes Niall's temperature and asks him a few questions as Harry and Zayn get the dishes done.

"Alright, you're all set. I will come back tomorrow to double-check but you're good." Luke says as he gets up.

"That's it?" Liam quickly asks and frowns when Luke nods.

"You don't want to check him down there?" Liam asks next pointing to Niall's crotch.

Niall squeals in embarrassment and tries to smack Liam in the balls. Liam takes his stretched hand and kisses his open palm.

"No," Luke laughs as he gathers his belongings, "it's natural Liam, sad but natural." He says.

"Tell him that he too needs to stop checking please." Niall whispers to Luke and Luke turns to Liam, "Seriously, Liam. Stop. He's really fine," he assures the alpha.

"And Niall, can I have a word with you?" Luke says next.

Niall nods and gets up with Liam's help. He walks with Luke to the next room and pulls Liam closer when he tries to leave.

"There are support groups," Luke starts, "I got same pamphlets and cards of people that you can talk to," He reaches into his bag and hands Niall a folder.

"Oh, I am fine, Luke. Really." Niall says.

"I know, but it was a lot, yeah?" Luke smiles, "just keep them around for a while in case you needed them."

Niall nods and thanks him. Luke leaves then and Niall lays down on the couch and calls for Jacob and Oliver.

The two toddlers run inside followed by Zayn, Louis, and Harry.

They sit all around the room. Liam clears his throat after a few minutes, but again, the doorbell rings.

"I got it," Zayn quickly gets up. They all hear him speaking and as Louis gets up to check, Cheryl walks in.

Harry gasps and pulls Oliver out of Niall's hold so quickly that Niall almost falls off the couch. Liam steadies his omega and Louis stands up to stand protectively in front of Harry.

"She walked past me," Zayn says apologetically to Louis and Louis reaches for him and pulls his friend to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks Cheryl in a cold tone.

"Liam invited me," she replies and Niall turns to glare at Liam.

"Oliver, sweetheart, I missed you so much," Cheryl smiles and Louis watches as the toddler whimpers and hides between Harry's legs.

"You're not taking them," Louis says matter-of-factly.

"I'm here to talk," Cheryl says keeping her eyes on Harry.

"Calm down everyone. I did invite her here." Liam says and Louis turns to him with wide eyes.

"She's the one who saved me, Louis. She saved your life as well." Liam explains but Louis doesn't look convinced.

"If you can just calm down and we'll talk," Liam sighs.

"Niall, go back to our room. Zayn help him please, and take the kids," Liam says next.

"No."

Surprisingly, Niall is the one who replies as he stands, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Niall," Liam warns calmly but sternly but his omega doesn't falter.

"You promised me," Niall reminds his alpha.

"Fine. Stay." Liam groans in annoyance.

"Jacob, did you show Oli your toys here?" Niall says turning to his son. Jacob shakes his head and reaches for Oliver's hand, "Off you go, then." Niall smiles and watches as the two toddlers scurry outside after Oliver takes Harry's permission.

"What do you want?" Louis asks in a hard tone.

"Nick wants his omega and son back," Cheryl states, "Harry, Nick is very sorry about what happened. He just wants to make it up for you."

Louis scoffs.

"Harry, I showed Liam this," Cheryl says next as she gets the photo out of her purse, "He knows about him now and he knows about what happened to him when Nick found out."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Louis asks as Harry blanches.

"Harry knows what I'm talking about." She shrugs and everyone turns to the omega.

"I---" Harry stammers.

"Harry," Cheryl sighs, "You are a mated omega and you have a son. You can’t live your life on the run. Nick misses you. You can't keep hurting others while trying to run away."

"Who's that?" Louis asks as he turns to Harry.

"Harry's old lover," Cheryl answers for him and Louis watches as Harry's eye fill with tears.

"That's not true," Niall whispers as he gets up and snatches the photo out of Cheryl's hand, "it can’t be true."

"Stop hurting innocent people Harry by acting like an abused omega," Cheryl says with her eyes set on the omega.

"Is that true?" Louis asks calmly. Too calm.

"Harry, is it true?" He asks again when Harry doesn't reply.

"Louis…" Harry mumbles as tears start to fall freely out of his face. 

"Harry," Niall turns to him with wide eyes, "Harry, it’s not true, right?"

Harry looks at Cheryl for a few minutes then looks down, "yes, it's true." He whispers and Zayn takes a sharp breath in.

Cheryl smiles and turns to Liam, "If you can get the boy, we'll be on our way."

"No," Liam shakes his head, "You're not taking him with you."

"But…" Cheryl starts.

"I don't care if he cheated. Alphas don't hit omegas." Liam cuts her off, "I am still giving him a chance to leave. I am not handing him over,"

"Where are you sending him?" Cheryl asks and Liam shrugs.

"You're very resourceful. Figure it out yourself," He replies.

"I don't know how much patience Nick has left Harry," Cheryl says as she turns to the pale omega. "He's ready to let this whole thing go if you would just come with me."

"I said no," Liam says strongly when Harry starts to quiver.

"Fine," Cheryl says, "I can only hold Nick back for another 2 days." She says and Liam nods, "Alright."

He walks her out and Harry looks up to see Louis staring at him.

"Lou…" Harry tries but Louis turns and reaches for the photo that’s in Niall's hand, "Louis," Harry stammers again but Louis turns and leaves the room.

Niall sits back on the couch and puts his head in his hands while Zayn rests his back against the wall. They stay silent until Liam walks back inside.

"I'll get you settled with a passport and I'll send you to another country." Liam explains, "I'll give you a good amount of money but you'll be on your own." 

Harry shakes his head, "you don't have to," he mumbles.

"I'm not doing it for you." Liam says coldly, "you have two days to decide whether you want to leave or go back to your alpha." He says then gets up and pulls Niall along.

They both walk out.

"I don't believe that it's true," Zayn says once he hears them getting upstairs.

Harry looks at him with wet eyes.

"What?" He asks,

"Something doesn't add up Harry." Zayn sighs and sits on the couch pulling Harry close to him.

Harry looks at his knees and refuses to meet Zayn's eyes.

"Look, I know that you're lying because I spent the better half of my life lying too, Harry. And I thought that I was doing what's right back then and now I wish if I could go back and spare myself all the awful memories."

"Zayn, I…" Harry stammers and Zayn reaches for his hand and squeezes it in a tight grip, "You don't have to be in control. Louis… He loves you."

"No…" Harry quickly shakes his head but Zayn tightens his hold.

"He does. He does Harry. I know him since we were born. He loves you and he will be here for you, no matter what. But you need to let him do that. You need to be honest." Zayn insists and Harry bites his lower lip.

"Zayn, can you drive?" Harry finally asks and Zayn quickly nods.

"Wait by the door. Put a jacket on," He says as he quickly leaves the room.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking and entering Louis' room. He finds the alpha standing by the window.

"What's up?" Louis asks Zayn with tired eyes.

"Can I have the car?" Zayn asks and Louis reaches into his pocket for the keys, "what for?" he asks before giving them over.

"Need to get Niall some stuff. Liam should stay with him and security won't get the right stuff," he explains and Louis nods disinterestedly, "take Alberto though," he orders and Zayn nods.

He braces himself and knocks on Liam and Niall's room next.

"Come in," he hears Liam say from inside so he does.

"Can I have some money?" Zayn asks and unlike Louis, Liam is giving him his full attention.

"Sure, why?" Liam asks from his place on the bed.

"Oh, I need to buy stuff," Zayn stammers.

"What stuff?" Liam asks next with a raised eyebrow.

"Heat stuff," Zayn mumbles shyly and that gets Liam to get up and reach for his wallet.

"Thought you have enough stuff?" Liam asks with his back turned and misses how Zayn takes the alpha's phone and slides it into his pocket.

Liam doesn't see him but Niall definitely does. Thankfully, Niall stays quiet but raises a questionable eyebrow at Zayn.

"Here," Liam hands Zayn his card and Zayn takes it and turns to leave the room.

"Wait," Liam orders suddenly and Zayn slowly turns but when Liam reaches to him, Niall yelps in pain.

"What's wrong?" Liam quickly asks as he goes back to the bed and checks Niall.

Zayn takes his opportunity and runs out of the room. He grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out and inside the car.

"Fuck, Louis is going to kill me," Zayn mutters as he starts the car and drives off.

"What's happening?" Harry asks as he turns in his seat to look back at the house.

Zayn looks at the rearview mirror and can see that another car is following them, he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it's Alberto. Alberto would just follow; Liam or Louis would send them back.

"Zayn, I don’t want you to get in trouble," Harry says and Zayn shakes his head, "too late now," he smiles and Harry's eyes widen in fear.

"No, please. Don't get in trouble for me." He asks and Zayn looks at him with a frown.

"Harry, it's fine." He tries.

"They will hit you," Harry tells him.

"Wha--- Harry, no. Louis doesn't do that." Zayn says.

"But Liam? Liam might." Harry replies and Zayn shakes his head, "no he won't. Liam would never touch me."

"But…" Harry stammers.

"No, Harry. Yes, Louis may punish me when we go back because I lied to him. But he'd just spank me a few times or something. He would never hurt me. And yes, Liam is stern but he would never touch me because I'm Louis' and he would never hurt Niall too."

"But…" Harry interrupts him again and takes Zayn's hand when it's offered to him.

"You lived your life with a shitty alpha. They're not supposed to be like that." Zayn says softly.

"Uhm, how does he punish you?" Harry asks after a minute and Zayn hums.

"Well, Louis doesn't do much, to be honest. He spanks me sometimes but he'd usually lecture me." He tells the other omega.

"You'd be off with just a lecture?" Harry says turning fully to him to see Zayn nod.

"What's the worst that he'd done?" He asks next.

"Hmm let me think," Zayn says as he scrunches his face, "Oh, I know. Corner time." He says with a wince and Harry pauses then laughs.

"What?" Zayn laughs along, "Come on, Harry. Corner time is awful." 

"Stop laughing," Zayn says after Harry keeps laughing softly, "You have never been put in a corner?"

"I guess when I was five, by my mother," Harry smiles.

"It's awful, okay?" Zayn says but he still has a smile on his face, "It's humiliating when I just have to put my nose in the corner while Louis just sits there and talks with Liam or something," Zayn pouts.

"I guess I get it," Harry says and Zayn nods.

"I don't mind it though, I know I am always safe and Louis would never do that in front of strangers. Just Liam." He explains and Harry sighs looking out of the window.

"Where do you wanna go?" Zayn asks him quietly.

"I want to go see a lawyer," Harry says clearly after taking a deep breath. 

Zayn looks at him from the side and nods. He keeps Harry's hand in his own and he's not planning to let go anytime soon.

.

"Go to my room," Louis tells Zayn the second that Zayn and Harry walk back inside the house.

"Dada," Oliver whimpers as he runs into Harry's arms, "No go, Dada, stay with Oli," He cries into Harry's arms while Harry shushes him softly. 

"Can I have my phone and card back first?" Liam says with a raised eyebrow and Zayn sheepishly hands them to him.

"Go," Louis orders again and Zayn passes him to go upstairs.

"It's not really his fault, I asked him," Harry says and Louis nods, "Good to know," He says and Harry cowers back.

"Lou," Niall sighs from behind them but one look from Liam shuts him up.

"Fine," Niall says as he raises his hands, "I'll go start on dinner."

"No, I'll order something," Liam says.

"I can make dinner," Harry offers.

"Nope, you and I are going to talk," Liam says and Harry turns to Louis.

He half expected Louis to object or say that he'll be there as well but Louis had turned away and is already making his way upstairs.

"Uhm, okay," Harry nods as he tightens his hand around his son. Liam ushers him inside the living room and Harry sighs in relief when he sees Niall trailing behind them.

.

"Where did you go?" Louis asks the minute he walks inside the room.

"Alberto already filled you in surely," Zayn replies and Louis raises his eyebrow, "I am asking you." He says sternly.

"Harry had some stuff to do," Zayn mumbles.

"And what did you tell me you were going to do?" Louis asks next and Zayn sighs, "I said I was going to get stuff for Niall."

Louis hums and sits on the bed.

"Why did you take Liam's phone?" 

"I had his card," Zayn explains, "didn't want him to call and cancel it."

Louis stays silent for a long while and Zayn shuffles on his feet uncomfortably.

"Lou…?" He says after a while of nothing and Louis looks up to him.

"That was stupid, Zayn. You know that it wasn't safe." He states.

"I was safe, I swear." Zayn promises, "Alberto followed us, and I made sure that we were within a safe range. I just… I just wanted to help him." 

"Kneel," Louis orders suddenly and Zayn falls gracefully in perfect position.

"I hate it when you lie," Louis says as he gets up and rests his hand on top of Zayn's head.

"You are not allowed out of my sight for the next week. You’re on a tight leash, Zayn." He says and Zayn nods.

"Harry is not your responsibility," 

"But," Zayn goes to interrupt but Louis presses a finger to his lips.

"Harry is not your responsibility," He says again, "Next time he needs help, you come to me."

"Fine," Zayn sighs.

"Alright, go kneel at the corner then," Louis says as he takes a step back.

"Nooo," Zayn whines as he looks up at him.

"Go," Louis says with a stern edge to his voice and Zayn groans in annoyance. He stomps his way there but before he can kneel back, he whimpers when Louis follows and delivers a spank to his covered bum.

"I would suggest you do it quietly," Louis advises as he takes a step back and Zayn pouts but kneels quietly.

He can hear Louis shuffling behind him so he takes deep breaths. At least this time, it's only him and Louis in the room. Before he can be thankful for that, someone knocks on the door.

"Yes?" He hears Louis saying from behind him and he controls himself not to get up and turn to see.

"Hey," It's Niall and Zayn senses Louis walking to the door. 

"Yes, Ni? Louis asks from the door and Zayn breathes a sigh of relief as Louis blocks Niall's entrance.

"Is Zayn here?" Niall asks as he stands on his tiptoes.

"He's busy." Louis answers.

"Oh," Niall replies with a frown.

"Need anything?" Louis says and Niall bites his lip.

"I'm not killing him in here," Louis can’t help but smile, "he's fine."

"I know that," Niall mumbles.

"But you wanted to check?" Louis helps and Niall shrugs.

"We'll be down in a few," Louis smiles as he ruffles Niall's hair and Niall sighs but nods as he takes a step back to allow Louis to close the door.

Louis turns to Zayn and sees that he didn't change his position. He sits on the bed and keeps an eye on the time. Zayn's knees always start to ache after twenty minutes. Louis will let him up after 15.

Time passes quickly and by the time Louis reaches for Zayn's hand to help him up, Zayn turns and buries his face in Louis' neck.

"I'm sorry I worried you," He apologizes and Louis brushes his hair back to press a kiss to his forehead.

"It's all forgiven," He says. He lets the hug go until Zayn pulls back.

"Come on, I smell pizza and Niall is worried," Louis says tugging on Zayn's hand.

They walk downstairs to find Liam helping Jacob eat while Niall pokes around his food.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asks as he smiles at Niall.

"He preferred to eat in his room," Liam answers.

They sit and eat quietly. But again, someone rings the bell like crazy.

"For God's sake," Liam says tiredly as he gets up to open.

It's Cheryl and she tries to push past Liam but he stands still.

"Where is he?" Cheryl screams and Louis makes his way there with Niall and Zayn behind.

"What's happening?" Liam asks.

"Nick got arrested," Cheryl yells loudly and they all turn when they hear footsteps behind him.

"I didn't report against him," Liam frowns.

"I did," Harry states as he comes to stand in front of Cheryl, "I'm the one who reported."

Cheryl raises her arm and slaps him so hard that Harry falls on the ground with a busted lip. She reaches for his hair but before she can, Louis' hand closes on hers.

"Don't you fucking dare," He warns darkly.

"You will regret this," She addresses Harry then pulls her hand out of Louis' hold and leaves.

Harry ignores Louis' offered hand and gets up on wobbly legs. He wipes the blood trickling down his chin and fixes his shirt.

"I will take Oliver and leave tomorrow," he tells the alpha, "Liam will get the passports and I will pay you guys back once I settle in," He tells them all then walks around them to go back upstairs.

Harry walks inside the room where he's staying and fixes the duvet that's covering his son but before he can settle in, the door opens and Louis walks in.

"Why did you do it now?" He asks loudly but lowers his voice when he sees the sleeping toddler.

"What?" Harry asks tiredly.

"You were with him for six years, why did you report him now?" Louis asks again.

"Why do you care?" Harry asks back.

"Tell me," Louis says almost pleadingly.

"I--- I couldn’t report him at first because I was a minor. And then I had Oliver. He threatened that he will kill me if I did. Oliver has no one but me." Harry whispers as he looks down.

"And now?" Louis asks.

"Now he has me," Zayn says from behind them.

"And me," Niall adds.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


	12. Walking in the Wind

"No," Liam and Louis say together.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Zayn asks as he looks sharply at Louis.

"Zayn, Harry is not your responsibility! I literally just punished you for thinking that," Louis states as Oliver gets up with a pout and blurry eyes.

"And he's not yours, as well," Liam informs Niall.

"What the fuck is wrong with both of you, you fucking twats," Zayn suddenly yells and Oliver scrambles into Harry's lap with a loud whine.

"Zayn," Liam warns.

"No, fuck you, Liam. Fuck you and your ways of acting like the protective alpha while there is an omega in danger right in front of you that you choose to ignore. And you," Zayn breathes heavily as he turns to Louis, "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Is your ego that hurt over a photo? So what if he cheated on his alpha? Do you think Nick was faithful to him? Fair? Kind?"

"Zayn," Harry whispers.

"No. I won't stop. They don't know what it's like. You're both alphas. You don't know what it's like to be forced by a tone of voice to obey. You don't know what it feels like when we can't control our bodies. When we need to rely on someone and this person disappoints us over and over again."

Zayn has thick tears falling down his face but he slaps Louis' hand away when his friend reaches for him.

"Don't touch me," He warns. "You don't get to tell me 'no', you don't get to make the decisions for me Louis. I am my own person and if I want to stand by Harry, then I will fucking stand by him. Go ahead and beat me for it,"

"Zayn, I would never do that," Louis says quickly.

"But you are doing it to him," Zayn yells again. "You can't just… You can't just be kind and then resentful. You can't be good when you feel like it then turn your back in the next minute. Stop confusing him. That's not fair!"

Niall reaches out and touches Zayn's arm to comfort him. 

"It's not fair," Zayn whimpers again and Niall pulls him close to his side.

Zayn's words keep replaying in Louis' head and the more he hears them, the worse he feels.

"I'm sorry," Louis tells Zayn, "I'm really sorry."

Zayn ignores him and turns to Harry. "I have money. I have my inheritance. I won't leave you, okay? I will go with you tomorrow."

"NO," Liam speaks next and reaches around Niall for Zayn's neck but Zayn quickly turns, "Don't touch me,"

"You're not going anywhere," Liam says darkly and Zayn laughs with tears in his eyes, "Yes alpha. Your wish is my fucking command."

"Stop," Louis orders them both as he runs a hand through his hair, "Just stop."

Louis takes a few deep breathes to calm his nerves then turns to Harry.

"Harry, I was jealous," Louis admits carefully as he kneels in front of the omega, "I didn't know how to react to the photo. I am not blaming you. It's me. I got jealous and I'm sorry."

Harry sniffles as he rubs Oliver's back softly.

"It's just… I like you, Harry. And I know that you're mated and that you have a son but I can't help my feelings. But I am stopping now, I'm sorry."

"He was my brother," Harry whispers.

"What?" Louis hums softly.

"The photo. That's my brother in it." Harry explains as he meets Louis' eyes.

"When she came, she threatened that anyone who tries to help me will end the same as him. Nick killed my brother and I--- I didn't want him to hurt you." He says.

"I don't want him to hurt any of you," He says to the whole room next.

"Oh, Harry." Louis sighs as he pulls the omega and his son close, "I am so sorry."

"Liam," Niall says carefully, "I don't want him to leave."

Liam stands torn between what he believes is the right action and what his omega, his brother, and Zayn are asking him to do. His whole life, he had one goal and that is to protect his family. But what if Harry is family?

Liam sure feels a pull towards the boy. But that boy has a powerful alpha. But on the other hand, Liam is also a powerful alpha. Zayn was right. Liam did get blinded by the need to protect his family that he thought that Harry is the threat. But that omega helped his mate through a miscarriage and bonded with Zayn when no one ever could, not even Louis would get Zayn to snap like that.

Harry is not the threat, he never was. Nick is. And Liam is not scared of him.

"Liam," Niall whines again when Liam doesn't respond, "Please."

"Louis, we need to talk," Liam addresses his brother.

"Stop talking without us there," Niall asks with pleading eyes.

"I need you to calm down, Niall. You're bleeding." Liam says carefully as he pulls Niall closer to him. Niall looks down and blushes when he sees that he bled through the pad.

He scents Liam for comfort and doesn't object when Liam pulls back.

"I want to talk to Louis about what we can do with the lawsuit and how we can help Harry. I am sorry." Liam says then turns to Zayn, "I am sorry, Z."

"And Harry, I know that you want to be independent and I can make that happen. But I need you to be honest. I will help you. I promise. But you need to tell me everything, okay?" Liam asks Harry and the omega nods quickly.

Liam raises an eyebrow with a smile on his face and Harry blushes, "Yes, alph—" He tries but Liam interrupts him, "Call me Liam, please."

"Yes, Liam."

.

Liam and Louis stay locked in Liam's office until the early morning hours. By the time Liam clicks the phone shut, Louis feels like they have a solid plan to help Harry.

Liam sighs deeply and rests his head on his desk while Louis gets up and stretches.

"We should check on them," Liam says when he turns his head and sees that it's 7 in the morning. Louis nods and they both walk out to Harry's room. Liam opens the door carefully to see the three omegas and the two kids bundled together on the bed. Niall shifts when he scents Liam and opens his eyes.

"'time is it?" He asks and his voice wakes Harry up.

"It's early. Just wanted to check on you guys," Liam says softly as Louis leans by the door.

"Morning," Harry mumbles then whines when Zayn smacks him, "stop talking, it's early," Zayn says groggily as he buries his head under a pillow.

Harry pouts and rubs his arm until Louis walks forward and smacks Zayn back.

Zayn kicks Louis so Louis jumps on the bed to bite him. Niall giggles as he pulls Jacob and Harry pulls Oliver off the bed as Louis and Zayn fight playfully.

"Okay, I surrender." Louis finally gasps breathlessly and Zayn rolls off of him.

"Harry, I want more pancakes," he pouts at the omega.

"No," Liam disagrees before Harry can offer to make some, "we'll have a healthy breakfast," he says and everyone but Harry groan, even the toddlers.

"But Papa," Jacob whines with a pout but Niall quickly kisses his cheek obnoxiously, "you can have a cookie after breakfast," he says and Liam pulls his ear in reprimand. 

"Oww," Niall rubs his ear but smiles when Liam kisses his forehead in apology.

"Alright, up. Everyone, let's go," Liam says as he ushers the family downstairs.

Harry starts to make eggs and even cuts tomato and cucumber for the kids to satisfy Liam. Liam nods in approval.

They finish quickly and after taking their cookies, Oliver and Jacob run upstairs to play in Jac's room.

"Let's play pretend," Jac smiles as he reaches into the toy box and picks random items.

"Here, I'll be the prince and you can be the princess," He says as he puts a princess figure in Oli's hands.

Oliver pouts, "I'm not a princess. I am a boy," He tells Jac.

"Daddy is boy and Papa calls him princess," Jac shrugs.

"Oh," Oliver says as he looks at the princess' tail hair. His Dada also has tall hair.

"Ok you'll be the princess and I'll save you from the bad mean dragon," Jac decides and Oli scoots back, "That's scary," He says as he points at the dragon figure.

"Yes," Jacob nods, "but I'll save you."

"But what if you're scared too?" Oli asks as he bites his lower lip.

"When I get scared, I call for papa," He tells Oliver proudly, "And papa always comes."

"Can I call for papa, too?" Oliver asks thoughtfully and Jacob giggles.

"No, he's my papa. You should call for yours," He tells the boy and Oliver hums, "who?" he asks.

"Papas are strong and kind. The strongest in the room." Jacob explains and Oliver nods.

.

"Hey Ashton, thanks for coming by," Liam greets his friend and his lawyer.

"No worries," Ashton smiles as he walks inside the living room. He greets everyone warmly, even Harry.

"You know him?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow and Harry clears his throat, "That's where me and Zayn went," he explains.

"What? You didn't say anything when we called you." Liam turns to Ashton who shrugs, "Confidentiality and all," He replies.

"Alright then," Liam says as they all sit down.

"Okay, so like I told you yesterday Harry and you guys on the phone. We have a strong case here. I'll handover the medical report of all of Harry's injuries and that should help us big time. But we'll have to go to court. And you'll have to share what happened with you in detail in front of a judge, Harry," Ashton finishes apologetically and Harry nods.

"I have more," he tells Ashton and Ashton raises an eyebrow, "more what?" He asks.

"Uh, injuries. Luke checked my upper half. I have more injuries." Harry says shyly and Ashton nods.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to revisit him so that he can do a full exam, alright?" He asks and Harry nods.

"Also, we need to…" Ashton starts but someone rings the doorbell.

Liam ushers him to continue but when he opens the door, he freezes.

Nick is there.

Cheryl is by his side and they have 3 police officers and a woman in a suit.

"Mr Payne?" An officer asks and Liam nods tightly.

"We're here to retrieve Oliver Grimshaw. His omega father filed a lawsuit against his alpha and the alpha filed a report that the omega is not stable enough to care for his child. The judge ruled that the kid stays with his aunt Ms Cole until the lawsuit ends." The officer explains.

"Why is he here?" Liam asks as he points at Nick.

"I bailed him out," Cheryl smiles sweetly. "He won't live with the boy. He's just here to check that everything goes well," she addresses the officer next.

"What's happening?" Niall asks from behind Liam and Liam turns to him, "they want the kid."

"What kid?" Niall says as Louis walks closer followed by Harry and Zayn.

"Ashton," Liam calls loudly; Ashton comes and Liam quickly and quietly fills him in and ignores the way Harry gasps when he sees Nick.

Harry thankfully doesn’t hear the reason they're here but Louis does.

Ashton walks forward and reviews the documents then turns to Liam apologetically.

"They have to take him," He says, "We can file to get him back. But they have to take him now."

"Take who?" Zayn asks.

"I am not going with him," Harry says at the same time.

"It’s not you, Harry. It's Oliver." Louis says carefully as he reaches for the omega and Harry's eyes widen in panic.

"No, no, no, no. They can't. No." Harry says quickly.

"Only for a short period of time," Ashton comforts him but Harry's whole body is shaking in fear.

"Please, Liam. Louis, please. Not Oliver. No." Harry panics.

"Dada," Oliver calls from around Harry.

"NO. OLIVER, GO BACK UPSTAIRS." Harry yells as one of the officers walk inside with the woman.

"NO. NO. YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM." Harry runs and picks his son up. Oliver starts to wail in fear as Harry slides him into a corner and stands protectively in front of him.

"Oli?" Jacob says from upstairs and Liam reaches for his son and sets him on his hip.

"Sir, please don't make this difficult. My name is Mary. I am a social worker and I made sure that your son will live in a safe place." The woman speaks but Harry shakes his head.

"NO, DON’T COME CLOSE TO ME. LOUIS, HELP ME. LOUIS, PLEASE." Harry screams and cries and Louis reaches out to him.

"I'm sorry, Hazza. I am sorry," Louis whispers softly.

"NOOO," Harry screams as one of the beta officers grab him and the other one picks up the thrashing toddler.

"STOP THEM. NIALL. Zayn... PLEASE." Harry cries loudly in horror as Oliver reaches for him. He tries to get him back but the officer keeps him restrained.

"DADA, DADA," Oliver cries fearfully.

"You'll be okay, love. Just for a short while," Louis speaks up and Oliver turns to him, "BABA, HELP ME." He tries. Jacob said that he can call for his baba when he's scared. He's really scared and he doesn't know who is his baba but Louis is kind. Louis is good to him and he's strong.

"You're scaring the child," Zayn whimpers as the officer hands Oliver to the social worker. She walks quickly outside.

"Let him go," Louis says sternly and the officer releases Harry. Harry runs to the door but staggers and falls into Louis' arms. "Oli, Oli, you can't take him," Harry whimpers and Louis slides to his knees with the omega in his lap until he hears the cars drive away.

Harry cries.

He cries for hours.

Louis holds him in the same position while Zayn tries to get him to take sips of water.

He cries as Niall slides in next to him and rubs his back.

He cries as he hears Liam talking angrily on the phone.

Oliver was his whole life. And Nick took him away.

He cries and Louis holds him.

He cries him until he passes out from exhaustion. 

Even after, Louis still holds him.

Louis holds him and lets his tears mix with Harry's.

Oliver called him baba, and he couldn't save him.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's always darkest before the dawn


	13. More Than This

"You're quiet," Cheryl points out while she is in the car with Nick.

"He called him 'baba'," Nick turns to her, "I don't think that Oliver ever called me that."

"That’s not true," Cheryl interrupts and Nick shakes his head.

"He never reached out for me. And Harry, Harry held on to that alpha. He held on to him but he always pushed me away," Nick states and looks out of the window.

"Nick, you have the boy back. Focus on that." She tries but Nick ignores her.

He never saw Harry express such vulnerability with an alpha before. Harry always pushed back. But he allowed Louis to comfort him. What did Louis offer him that Nick hasn't already? He gave him everything.

.

"I'll make it happen, just give me some time." Ashton says and Louis turns to him with angry eyes, "I don't have the time. You saw him."

"I know, Lou. Just try and get the full report on his injuries. And I will do my best." Ashton promises.

"He's doing it again," Zayn says tiredly as he walks out of Louis' room.

Louis passes him and walks inside to see Harry whimpering and thrashing on the bed. 

"Hey, hey. Shush pup, you're okay," Louis whispers calmly as he brushes Harry's hair away from his clammy forehead. He's sedated but even while he's asleep, he is still crying.

Louis sits by the headboard and pulls Harry on top of him. Harry whines a bit then tucks his head in Louis' neck.

"Good boy," Louis says softly as Niall walks in with a cold rag. He runs it over Harry's face to get his temperature down.

Louis takes the time to get his phone and texts Luke to come over. He knows that it's a lot on Harry to go through, but this is the only way for them to get Oliver back faster.

"How is he?" Liam says as he walks inside and pulls Niall closer.

"The same," Niall shrugs sadly and turns into Liam's arms.

"Need you guys to eat a bit," Liam tells the omegas and they both shake their heads.

"Hey, no. That's not up for discussion," Louis supports Liam.

"Come on," Liam reaches for Niall and Louis nods at Zayn to walk outside with them then looks at the omega bundled in his arms.

Harry's whole face is swollen from how much he cried, he is still whimpering softly and in his hands, he's tightly holding a small shirt of Oliver's. 

Louis presses him closer and runs a hand through his hair until he stops whimpering. He steadies Harry with one hand on his back and turns him to the side to lie down next to him. Harry shuffles closer and buries his face in Louis' neck. Louis sighs deeply and allows himself to get some rest too. Tomorrow will be a big day.

.

Harry wakes up with a loud gasp; he reaches to his side and his lower lip quivers when he's met with Louis' body and not his son. It all comes back to him as Louis gets up and reaches to pull him closer.

"Louis," Harry cries and Louis pulls him into a hug, "I want him back, Louis. Please."

"I know pup, I know," Louis says softly.

He looks up when there's a knock on the door and Niall walks in.

"Luke is here," Niall mumbles and Louis nods then lift Harry's face to meet his eyes.

"I need him to examine you to write the report." He tells the omega and Harry whimpers, "I know. I know it's scary but we're here for you, alright? Niall and Zayn will be here if you want. And I can stay if you want." Louis tells him softly.

"Okay," Harry whispers dejectedly.

"Good boy," Louis smiles softly and gets up from the bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Niall asks and Harry nods, "And if Zayn is up?" Harry asks and Niall reaches a hand out to pull Zayn inside.

The two omegas walk inside as Louis allows Luke to enter; he's followed by 2 other omegas.

"Morning," Luke says as he sets his bag down. "Harry, this is Calum and this is Michael, they will assist me today, alright?" He asks and Harry looks at Niall who nods at him in encouragement.

"They said that getting reports from different doctors is better," he tells the omega.

"I'll be right outside, okay?" Louis speaks up; he waits until Harry nods to walk out of the room and closes the door behind him.

"We will do this at your own pace, alright?" One of the omegas, probably Calum speaks, "If you start to get uncomfortable, tell us. And we'll stop until you're ready again."

Harry nods his consent.

"Take your shirt off?" Luke suggests and with Zayn's help, Harry lifts his arms. They go through all the bruises on his chest and back. Harry notices Niall's eyes dampen with tears at the sight, he reaches for Niall's hand and Niall smiles at him sadly as he holds tight.

Harry feels safe but it’s still uncomfortable as they prod him here and there, he takes off his sweatpants next and he's still fine as they dot down the injuries in his legs, but when Luke asks him to take his underwear off, he starts to freak out.

He breathes heavily as he puts his finger below the waist but he can't do it. He starts to panic.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to," Zayn says quickly and Harry turns to him with wide eyes, "I have to," He whimpers and Zayn shakes his head.

"For Oli, I have to," Harry cries as he forces his hand to lower his pants. He uses his hand to cover his face waiting for them to check him.

"Harry, calm down," Niall says as he pulls Harry's pants back up for him.

Harry tries but he can't. He does the only thing that he can think of, "Louis. Louis," He cries and Zayn quickly gets up to open the door but before he can get it, Louis walks in.

He goes to the bed and lifts Harry's hand from his face, "I'm right here, what's wrong?" Louis asks gently and watches as a half-naked Harry scrambles into his lap.

"Lou," Luke speaks up after Louis manages to calm Harry down a bit, "Do you want us to continue?"

"Harry, wanna continue?" Louis asks the omega and Harry takes a few deep breaths before nodding.

"Please stay," He asks Louis as he lays back down and Louis nods, "Of course, Haz."

He notices that they are all waiting for Harry to lower his pants again and understands Harry's shyness. 

Louis gets up and grabs a loose white shirt from his closet then comes back to bed and helps Harry sit up, he pulls it over to the boy's head and it falls down to his thighs.

"Better?" Louis asks and Harry thankfully nods as he reaches for Louis' hand. Louis takes it and presses a kiss to his knuckles. Harry breathes in then lowers his pants again. Louis keeps his eye politely on Harry even as the examination becomes more intruding. Harry winces and cries out sometimes when they check his insides for cuts but he doesn't complain.

It takes a few minutes before Luke helps Harry pull his pants back up. 

"I'll send this to Ashton," He informs Harry and Harry nods as he wipes his eyes from the few tears that fell.

"You did a great job, Hazza," Louis says after everyone else walks out but Zayn. "You're very brave."

"When will I get him back?" Harry asks and Louis pauses.

"It will take a short while," He answers vaguely.

"What? But I did the examination," Harry replies quickly.

"I know, Harry. It will take a short while. Me and Liam will make sure that you'll get him back soon. Don't worry about it."

"How soon?" Harry asks.

"A week or so?" Louis suggests and Harry's eyes widen as he jumps out of the bed.

"A week!" He yells. 

"Harry, you know these things take time," Louis tries but Harry shakes his head, "no, no, no. I can't wait for a week, Louis. They will hurt him. He's a child. He's my child. No." Harry whimpers to himself as he reaches for his discarded sweatpants to pull them back up.

"You need to calm down," Louis says gently.

"I can't. I can't calm down when he's not there. They will hurt him," He tries to get Louis to understand.

"Harry, they will do their best," Zayn says but Harry walks out of the room and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Louis says as he quickly follows the omega.

"Where does she live?" Harry turns to him as he's pulling his jacket, "I can't remember where she lives? I don't know. Do you?" Harry asks with wide eyes and Louis pulls him closer as he breaks down in tears.

"I don't know where she lives," Harry cries loudly into Louis' shoulder.

"Lou, drop him," Liam says from behind them as he sees the frantic state that Harry is in but Harry squeals and pulls back.

"No. Please. I want to be here." He says and Louis nods.

"I know. I won't do it. But take a deep breath for me, alright?" Louis says and Harry obeys.

"Let’s go sit inside. I will tell you what we're going to do." Louis says as he takes Harry's hand and they walk inside the living room where Jac is watching TV.

Harry's lower lip quivers at the sight but he bites it sharply.

Louis fills Harry in on everything and Harry listens to every word that he says but he can't wait for that long, so he sits there silently and makes a plan of his own. He can't leave Oliver with Cheryl for a minute. Let alone a week. He will get his son back.

.

The day goes by slowly and Louis keeps a careful eye on Harry, but so far, he seems fine. He ate lunch with them and helped put the dishes away with Zayn, he bypasses dinner and says that he's too full and makes his way to his room to get some rest.

It's quiet as the rest of them eat dinner downstairs, everyone is exhausted.

They make their way to the living room to watch something but since no one is in the mood, they turn the TV off and make their way up to their rooms.

"I'll check on him," Zayn says as Louis walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Louis nods but freezes a minute later when Zayn slams the bathroom door open.

"He's gone. Harry is gone."

.

"Harry?" Frank gasps with wide eyes when Harry gets out of the car in front of Nick's mansion.

"Pay him," Harry tells the guard and doesn't wait, he walks to the front door and walks inside.

"You dropped the charges," Nick says as he lays an eye on his omega.

"I did," Harry confirms.

He's not scared anymore. He's just tired.

"I missed you, my love," Nick smiles and opens his arms but Harry doesn't walk forward.

"Where's Oliver?" He asks instead.

"Cheryl will send him. We can finally go back to normal, yeah?" Nick smiles as he aggressively pulls Harry close. Harry lets him.

"You were a bad omega," Nick whispers into his ear, "but nothing that a small punishment can't fix, yeah?"

Harry doesn't answer.

He doesn't even care.

He lets Nick caress him as he wants until he hears the front door open.

"Dada," Oliver cries as he runs inside and into Harry's open arms.

Harry pulls his son back and checks him for injuries.

"He's not hurt," Cheryl scoffs.

"Of course he's not hurt, Harry! I would never let anyone hurt him." Nick says as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I need to get him in bed. It's late." Harry says as he picks his son up with his good hand.

"I will wait in our room," Nick nods.

"Hey, Nick," Harry says as he pauses by the stairs, "I didn't come back for you. I would never come back for you. I came for my son. And I dropped the charges for my son."

"Harry," Cheryl warns but Harry is not finished.

"I went with them because they were my way out. But I stayed because I was safe. I hate you and that will never change. I loved them in those 3 days and I can't even stand you after six years." Harry says then turns and walks upstairs.

"Nick, he doesn't mean it," Cheryl tries but Nick keeps his eyes on where Harry left, "Get out," He tells her.

"Don’t do something stupid, not again, Nick," Cheryl says and Nick glares at her.

"I said, get out." He orders.

"I care about you," she tells him and he shakes his head.

"Don't need you to,"

"Fine. I owe it to you then." She says, "I owe my life to you. And I won't sit and watch as you ruin yours."

"IT'S ALREADY RUINED," Nick screams at her.

"Everything is ruined. Everything is fucked up." He breathes heavily as she tentatively reaches for him.

"You don’t owe me anything, Cheryl."

"You killed the alpha who hurt me when you were 15, you held my hand while I got my gland removed, and you stayed with me ever since. I owe you everything."

She shudders at the memory of getting raped when she was young, she reached out for Nick and he was there through it all. He supported her when she chose that she doesn’t want to continue her life as an omega. He was always good to her.

Nick pulls her close, "And I would do it all again if I had the chance." He tells her.

"Please don't do anything stupid," She whispers and he nods, "Don't worry, I won’t do stupid stuff anymore."

She pulls back and touches his cheek gently then turns and leaves.

.

Louis presses on the gas pedal. He knows where Harry went and he will get him back. Ashton had already informed him that Harry dropped all charges against Nick. But this time, he won't turn his back to the omega again. He will save him.

Zayn is in the passenger seat and Niall and Liam will take a plane in the morning after Jacob is settled with Liam's mother.

Harry is their family.

And they won't let him go.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys, this is coming to an end:(  
> only two chapters left


	14. Wolves

"Dada, no go again," Oliver whimpers tiredly as he sniffs into Harry's shirt. Harry's hand tightens around the little boy curled in his lap.

"Never again," He promises softly.

He had already changed the boy into a fluffy pyjama and checked him to make sure that no one injured him. He seems fine but reluctant to fall asleep and leave Harry.

"Miss you plenty, dada," Oli says with wide eyes and twists his hands in Harry's shirt to hold him tightly.

"I missed you more and more," Harry smiles and presses a couple of loud kisses to his son's cheek. The boy giggles lowly and Harry watches as his lids start to fall closed.

"Sleep Oli, I'll be in the next room the minute you wake up," Harry promises in a hushed voice. Oliver mumbles tiredly but with the way Harry is rubbing his back and rocking him slowly, it only takes a few minutes for his breath to even out. Harry waits and holds his kid, he knows that he'll have to face Nick in one point but he will take and value the time he has with Oliver for now.

.

"We need to think this through," Zayn says as he bites his nails worriedly.

"I will figure it out, I will drop you at a hotel and I need you to stay in the room until me or Liam come back for you," Louis orders but Zayn turns to him with wide eyes, "No way."

"Yes, way," Louis mumbles without looking at the omega.

"You can't go on your own. What? You will walk into the alpha's house, take Harry and Oliver, then come meet me back at the hotel? That's your plan?" Zayn scoffs.

"Zayn," Louis warns.

"No, Louis. Don't 'Zayn' me. We need to think this through. This is our only chance to get Harry back and we will not ruin it because we're rushing."

Louis sighs but doesn't say anything back. They have a little more than an hour to arrive and he will figure it out by then.

.

"What do you mean I can't travel?" Niall cries loudly as he angrily wipes the tears from his face.

"Doctor's order, Niall. You had a miscarriage two days ago. You need to take it easier on yourself," Liam says calmly.

"We have to help him, Liam." Niall groans and Liam nods, "And we will help him. But I need you to stay here while we do. Please, love."

"Fine," Niall sniffles but nods, "but get him back for me. He's Harry. He's ours. He's Louis'. Please."

.

Harry gets up carefully and places his son on the bed, he watches as Oliver's face scrunches before he settles back down when Harry rubs his back.

He tucks him in and presses a soft kiss on his forehead then leaves the room. He takes a deep breath once he stands in front of his and Nick's… No. Nick's room. It has always been Nick's room. He braces himself and walks inside.

A second later, Harry wails in pain when his back hits the door sharply. Nick is right in front of him.

"Took you long enough," Nick growls lowly and Harry almost whimpers but bites his lip sharply. 

He stands still as Nick sniffs his neck then presses a few kisses there before biting sharply. Harry moans at the sting but keeps his hands by his sides. This is fine. He has been through this before and he can go through it again. He's fine.

He's fine even when his eyes start to water in pain. 

He's fine when Nick grabs his elbow and throws him stomach down on the bed.

He's fine when Nick rips his clothes apart.

And he's still fine when Nick enters him without any prep.

He focuses on blue and gentle eyes that held him through the worst. He focuses on gentle hands and friendly banter. He focuses on calm words and a strong voice that told him that he'll be fine.

But then he forces himself back into his reality.

Louis was never his and neither was Liam, Niall or Zayn. It was a stunt that he pulled and now he's back to where he was. Where he belongs.

He feels wetness on his face and reaches with his good hand to wipe his tears away but Nick grabs his arm and twists it behind his back sharply. Harry groans in pain and bites the sheets to keep the sound muted. He can't wake Oliver.

Nick is talking. Has been talking since Harry entered the room but Harry doesn't feel like he can understand what is being said anymore. He just lets everything happen.

Time passes. 

He's not sure how much time but he can feel Nick removing his hold and walking away from the bed. Harry waits for a few minutes but when nothing happens, he gingerly gets up but he falls back down again. It hurts.

"Why?" Nick says suddenly and Harry flips in fear. He thought that he had left but the alpha is sitting in the corner. Harry blanches when he sees a gun in his hand.

"W---" Harry clears his throat and scoots back despite the pain, "what are you doing?"

"You let him comfort you," Nick whispers, "why?"

"You're scaring me," Harry tries and Nick laughs, loudly.

"Why? Because of the gun?" Nick smiles and rolls the gun around his finger.

Harry doesn't answer. This never happened before. He doesn’t know how to act.

"Answer my question." Nick suddenly roars and this time, Harry can't stop the whine of distress as his eyes fill with tears.

"I gave you everything," Nick says darkly as he points the gun at him, "my father knocked my mother left and right and she served him. Why won't you do the same?"

"Please," Harry whimpers.

"You toyed with me. You toyed with me and my feeling you fucking worthless omega and I let you. I let you do as you please. I paid your father more money than he could have ever imagined but you kept pushing against me. You tried to run away with your brother. You caused his death but I still kept you. Yet, you still pushed back." Nick says sharply and Harry shakes his head but Nick continues,

"Got you pregnant four times and you kept causing miscarriages to yourself. Had to fucking keep you locked in a hospital room so that you can have Oliver. AND YOU STILL PUSHED AGAINST ME."

"I loved you from the minute I first saw you, why didn't you love me?" Nick asks and this time, he waits for Harry to answer.

He waits for a few minutes but when Harry keeps his head down, Nick reaches for the item closer to him – a vase- and smashes it on the floor between them.

"ANSWER ME."

"Stop. Stop stop stop stop." Harry cries as he pulls his knees closer to his chest. He's fully naked but he's too scared to reach for the duvet.

"You ruined my life," Nick whispers as he looks at the broken glass between them, "you ruined my whole life."

"I wanted a family," He continues.

"I wanted a family too," Harry finally cries back, "You bought me, you raped me, and you beat me over and over again. Nick. I didn't miscarry on my own. You caused it. Over and over again," 

"You're fucked up." Harry says as he wipes his tears away, "you're fucked up and you don't even realize it. I wanted a family too. I--- You tied me on the bed on my first day here and raped me. And you want my love?"

"YES," Nick answers sharply, "that's how it goes. I am the alpha."

"That's not how it goes."

"IT DOES GO THIS WAY, you're the omega. I am your alpha. I can do whatever the fuck I want and you should always listen. My father was the most powerful man and my mother was always by his feet," Nick replies confidently and Harry reaches for the duvet and wraps it around himself.

"You're a fucking psycho," Harry says as he gets up. He whimpers at the pain that shoots through him but ignores it and walks to the door.

"Don't you dare," Nick starts but Harry ignores him.

"I said," Harry hears the gun click and freezes in his place, "don't you dare."

.

"We got him," Louis tells Liam as soon as his brother picks up the phone, "Harry's brother was Edward Styles. He's reported missing for the last 4 years. Nick's guard spilt everything and we know where he's buried. The police will get Nick once they confirm."

Liam sighs in relief and Louis can hear Niall speaking frantically from the background, "I have to go Li. I have to get him once they arrest Nick,"

"Alright, alright. Please don't take Zayn, it's still dangerous," Liam says and Louis mutters his approval then hangs up and turns to Zayn and Frank.

"I can get you a job in our company," Louis tells the man but Frank shakes his head, "It took me long enough to save that poor child from Nick." He says remorsefully, "I just hope that the police come here before it's too late."

Zayn bites his lower lip worriedly and Louis reaches out for his friend's hand, "they'll be here on time," He assures the omega, and himself.

.

"Dada,"

Harry turns to the door when he hears Oliver's sound then turns to Nick with wide eyes.

"Nick, Nick, please. Our son is standing right outside. OUR son," Harry tries but Nick chuckles and shakes his head.

"Our?" He says and Harry quickly nods.

"He called for that alpha. He's not our son. He's yours."

"No, he's yours too. Please. Put the gun down," Harry begs.

"Where did I go wrong, Harry? What did I do?" Nick asks softly and Harry whimpers as he looks around the room. He doesn't know what to do.

"Please, Nick."

"I need to do this," Nick says as he raises the gun. Harry wails and falls to his knees.

"Please no. Please. I will listen. I won't leave. Do whatever you want. Please. I will be good, Nick. I will be good." Harry promises as he forces his body to submit.

"I will submit. I will do anything," Harry cries as Oliver keeps banging on the door, he's too short to reach the knob.

"I am sorry, Harry," Nick says and Harry's whole body shakes in fear.

He can feel Nick and can hear his steps as he approaches him.

He waits.

He waits until,

Click.

Bang.

.

Zayn screams at the sound of a gun going off and Louis jumps out of the car. He runs and ignores the guards that try to catch him. Frank orders them off but Louis can't stop or spare them a glance. He runs inside and follows Harry's scent but the minute he walks to the second floor, a small body crashes into his.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Oliver cries and hiccups as he scrambles and tries to get Louis to pick him up but Louis stands frozen as the sight that meets him.

He can hear shuffling as Zayn follows him; Zayn takes one look around Louis and gasps as he picks the thrashing toddler up and hides the little boy's face in his neck.

Blood.

Blood is coming from under the door. Louis forces himself to take the necessary steps forward and reaches out.

He opens the door,

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on Monday!  
> Share your thoughts x


	15. Infinity

"Zayn, take the boy to the car," Louis says calmly, too calmly. Zayn takes a step forward because he too wants to check on Harry but when Oliver whimpers, he turns and makes his way downstairs to the car.

"Alright alright, I am right here," Louis breathes as he kneels behind the omega. Harry is frozen on his knees and Nick's body is sprawled on top of him.

Louis presses a finger to Nick's neck to find his pulse, but the alpha is dead.

There is movement around them but Louis doesn't turn to look, paramedics rush in and policemen surround them but Louis keeps his eyes on the omega whose eyes are glazed over. He's focused on the blood oozing out of Nick's head.

The paramedics move Nick's lifeless body into a stretcher and Louis can see that Harry is fully naked; he grabs the nearest duvet and wraps it around the boy. Harry jumps in fear once Louis' hand makes contact with his body but other than that, he doesn’t move.

He doesn't move when Cheryl runs in. He doesn't move when she screams in horror at the sight of her dead cousin. He doesn't move when a police officer kneels in front of him and speaks with him.

He knows that there are people around him but he can't see them, he can't hear them, he is floating.

His body moves without his permission but he doesn't know what's happening. He feels distant.

Louis picks the omega carefully and lays him down on the other stretcher. He steps back to let the paramedics check him but Harry lets out a pitiful whimper. Louis rushes back to his side and keeps the omega's hand in a tight hold.

He'll never let him go again.

.

1 week later

"Jac, Oli, breakfast is ready," Niall calls loudly from the bottom of the stairs and waits until he hears a shuffle of small feet.

It takes a few minutes and he leans back on the counter until Jacob runs inside followed by Oliver who is sucking on his thumb.

Niall picks Oliver up and the boy's face scrunches as he leans his head on Niall's shoulder with a sigh.

"What's wrong, lovey?" Niall asks as he sits down with the boy in his lap.

"Miss Dada," Oli mumbles as Niall runs his fingers through the boy's curls.

"I know baby, we all miss him."

"Morning," Liam says as he walks in the kitchen, he presses a kiss to Niall's forehead.

"G' morning love. I made your coffee," Niall smiles as he fills the fork with some eggs and feeds the boy in his lap.

"Thanks," Liam says as he picks the mug up and sits on the table "Where's Zayn?"

"Still in bed," Niall says as he tries to coax Oliver to eat but the boy whines and hides his face in Niall's shirt, "C'mon pup, just take a small bite for me," He tries but the boy shakes his head.

"Oliver, you have to eat," Liam says but the child whimpers then bursts into tears.

"Oh, no no no. Don't cry," Niall soothes quickly throwing a dark look into Liam's direction. Liam raises his hands in apology as Niall gets up to rock the boy.

"Dada, da—da, da-daaa," Oliver cries as he fists a hand in Niall's hair and tugs in distress.

"I know, I know," Niall says softly as he rubs the boy's back. He watches as Jacob pouts sadly and runs to sit in Liam's lap. His son doesn't like it when Oliver cries, but that is all what the boy has been doing for the last couple of days.

"W's happening?" Zayn asks as he walks into the kitchen and tuts sadly when he sees how distraught the child is, "D' you want me to get his pacifier? He seemed calmer with it yesterday?" He suggests.

"I don't know, he's too old for it," Niall bites his lower lip then winces when Oli tugs hard on his hair.

"If it's calming him down," Zayn shrugs and Niall nods. Zayn hurries upstairs and grabs the pacifier then goes back into the kitchen and pops it into the kid's mouth. Oliver whimpers around it but then starts to suck as he sniffles.

Niall grabs a tissue and cleans the boy's face then hands him to Zayn.

"You don't think that we should take him to see Harry?" Niall asks once Zayn goes to the living with the boy secured on his hip.

Liam shakes his head, "Harry is still out of it."

"Yes, but maybe when he sees his son?" Niall suggests as he hands Jacob a cup of milk.

"It didn't go so well the last time, he didn't recognize him," Liam reminds his omega and Niall sighs, "I know but it kills me how much the boy cries for his dad every day."

"I know. I'll go there after breakfast and try to get Louis back here. The boy finds comfort in him too," Liam says and as soon as he finishes, his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and sees that Louis is calling.

"Hey Lou, I am going to be at the hospital in less than an hour, do you need something from here?" Liam says as he picks up. He pauses to listen and Niall busies himself with taking Jacob off Liam and into his own lap to cuddle with the boy.

"How is my favorite boy in the world?" Niall asks as he tickles the boy's small budge of stomach and Jacob giggles as he pushes his daddy's hand off, "No tickles, daddy," He grins then giggles again when Niall blows raspberries on his cheek. Liam ends the call, smiles at his small family then clears his throat to get Niall's attention.

"Do they need more clothes?" Niall asks and Liam shakes his head with a smile, "they are coming home," He informs his omega and Niall gasps happily, "Really?"

"Yeah, Harry's condition is not physical. He should be fine by only visiting his therapist 3 times a week. They say that he should do better at home."

"Oh that’s great news," Niall grins as he gets up and situates Jacob on his hip, "I'll go prep a room and we should make a really nice dinner. Oh, I should bake a cake," He says and Jacob hollers happily when Niall says cake.

"Or," Liam can't help but smile at his omega's excitement, "we should keep it simple. Harry is still fragile."

Niall blushes and nods shamefully, "You're right, we'll have a quiet dinner."

Liam nods and presses a kiss to Niall's cheek then Jacob's as he gets up and starts to clear the leftovers.

"Leave those, I'll make sandwiches for Oliver and Zayn," Niall says as he sets Jacob down, "do you want to help me or do you want to watch TV with uncle Zayn and Oli?" Niall asks his son and Jacob points to the living room then runs quickly when Niall nods.

"No running," Liam calls after his son.

.

Louis parks the car then gets up and runs to the passenger side to open Harry's door. Harry blinks up at him.

"We're home," Louis smiles as he reaches to help Harry out. Harry sluggishly gets out and leans most of his weight on the alpha. He lets Louis usher him inside. He recognizes the place but he doesn't know from where.

Louis opens the door and as soon as he does, a small child with tears running down his face runs into Harry's legs.

"Sorry sorry. I tried to keep him busy, I swear," Zayn says quickly as he reaches to pick up the boy but Louis lifts his hand to stop him.

They both watch as Harry kneels down and wipes the boy's tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Dada, dada, dada," Oliver cries as he tries to hide his head in Harry's neck. Harry lets him then turns to Louis with questioning eyes. He feels a pull towards the child but his mind is a mess. He feels exhausted.

"Let's go inside, hmm? How about a nap with Oliver?" Louis suggests with a smile and Harry smiles gratefully. He loves the alpha.

He tries to get up but feels a weight on his neck. He looks down and sees that the small boy has a tight hold on his neck. His body moves before his mind does and he wraps one arm under the boy's bum and uses the other to support his back, then gets up carefully.

Zayn looks at Louis with wide eyes and Louis smiles proudly as he follows Harry inside.

Harry is not talking yet, but this is a step, and he will take whatever he can get.

.

It takes weeks of small progress. At first, Harry cowered away from Niall, Liam, and Zayn. He only recognized Louis and his son. And Jacob was never a threat. He would sit with the children in their playroom and after a few days, he was a bit more comfortable around Niall and Zayn, and after he carefully watched how Liam interacted with the omegas, he was comfortable around him as well.

Louis took him to many doctors and they all agreed that this is normal. Harry had been through so much that his omega took over him. He will come back once he feels safe enough and weirdly this happens on a normal afternoon with the whole family gathered to watch TV.

He's tucked under Louis' arm and Louis says something that gets Niall into a fit of giggles. Zayn replies and throws a pillow on Louis' head, Louis ducks and it hits Harry. Zayn gasps and Niall takes the opportunity to snatch the pillow and throws it on Zayn's head back. Jacob and Oliver giggle at that and Liam sternly scold the omegas.

Louis turns to Harry to make sure that he's fine.

Their eyes meet,

Harry blinks,

"Lou?" He croaks.

"Hey, Hazza," Louis says as his eyes fill with tears.

"Lou," Harry repeats as he swallows then turns to look at his son when he giggles.

"Oliver," Harry says as he slides off the couch on his knees, "Yes, Dada," Oli says with a smile then gasps and runs towards Harry. He trips on his toys in his excitement and he crawls the rest of the way until he rests his head on Harry's thigh as he bawls his eyes out.

"Uncle Harry," Jacob says excitedly as he joins the hug.

"Oh, Harry," Zayn sniffles as he falls to his knees next to Harry and runs a hand through his hair. Liam pulls a teary-eyed Niall into his lap as Louis pulls the other two omegas and the kids close to him.

They are all fine.

.

"I don't remember anything," Harry says quietly as he rests his head on Louis' shoulder at night. Oliver is sleeping on top of him and Harry rubs the boy's back.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Louis whispers carefully.

"Being with Oliver, being in pain, being scared, and then being free. But I don't remember the details."

Louis hums in reply.

"Tell me," Harry urges him.

"I told you. He's gone. No one will hurt you anymore." Louis replies and Harry huffs.

"How? What happened?" He asks next and Louis shakes his head and presses a finger to the boy's lips, "No, none of that now." Louis orders, "You only need to know that you're safe, and you'll always be safe." He promises.

.

"I'll make this quick," Cheryl says as she walks inside Louis' office.

It's been 3 months since Nick's death and Cheryl had texted him that they needed to meet urgently.

She takes a file out of her bag and hands it to Louis without sitting down, "You're listed as Harry's alpha now," she starts.

Louis remembers when he signed the paper at home with Harry tucked into his neck.

"This is from Nick's will."

"Harry doesn't need anything from him," Louis replies as he pushes the file away from him.

"He needs to read it then decide for himself. I didn't read it. It's sealed and has Harry's name on it. Nick clearly specified that Harry is the one who opens it," she says and then leaves without a glance back at the alpha. He never sees her again.

.

Louis keeps the file hidden in the back of a drawer at home, he almost forgets about it until a month later, when Harry walks into their room with the file in his hand.

"I was cleaning your office," he mumbles and Louis ushers him closer to sit next to him.

"Hazza, you don't have to open it," He states and Harry nods as a tear falls from his eye, "I think I want to, can I?" He asks and Louis wants to say no, but he promised himself that he won't be that alpha to Harry. So against his instinct, he nods.

He watches as Harry carefully opens it and takes the papers out. Harry glances at the documents then push them aside and reaches for a folded paper with one sentence written on it. He reads it then crumbles it in his hand and buries his face in Louis' neck with loud sobs wrecking through his body.

Louis doesn't get the chance to read the paper, but Harry gives him the documents. Nick left half of his belongings to his omega and the other half to his son. Harry doesn't react when Louis tells him.

He gets up,

Burns the paper by the stove,

And then curls into Louis' arms and cries himself to sleep.

.

"Uhm, Lou?" Harry clears his throat and Louis hums around the toast he's munching on.

"Never mind," Harry says and Louis lifts an eyebrow, "Come 'ere," he urges the omega and pats his lap.

Harry blushes but walks forward and sits on the alpha's lap. It has been 6 months.

"You know you can tell me anything," Louis whispers softly and Harry nods and takes a deep breath in, "CanIVisitNick'sGrave?"

"Wha?" Louis gasps and Harry tries again, "can I visit Nick's grave?"

"No, I heard you. But really? You want to?"

"I don't want to, but I need to," Harry tries to explain.

"If you're sure, then yeah. I will take you," Louis says and Harry nods thankfully. The boys are already dropped off at school by Liam before he went to the company and Zayn and Niall went back to get a few more hours of sleep so Louis and Harry make their way to the living room. Louis books tickets for the next day and keeps a careful eye on Harry. The omega seems nervous but determined.

.

It's quiet as they approach the tombstone. Harry holds tightly into Louis' hand and then lets out a breath once they stand in front of it for a few minutes.

"Okay?" Louis checks and Harry sniffles as he leans closer to the alpha, "yeah," he whimpers.

"He said, he said that he will always own me," Harry whispers so quietly that Louis struggles to hear him, "he wrote that he'll never actually be gone. But he is. He's gone, Lou. He's gone."

.

1 year later

"We are going to be so late because of you," Niall growls in annoyance and Zayn kicks the back of his seat in reply.

"Stop," Liam and Louis say together and Harry covers his giggle behind his hand.

They are all in Liam's new SUV.

Liam is driving and Niall is in the passenger seat.

Harry, Louis, and Zayn are in the row behind them, and Jacob is sitting with Oliver in the 3rd row. The 2 kids are blissfully focusing more on the books than on what's happening between the adults.

"We are not going to be late," Louis tells Niall patiently.

"But we're not going to be early too. I can never understand why we can't just take a plane," Niall replies and crosses his arms.

"Niall," Liam says in a warning tone as Zayn kicks the back of Niall's chair again.

"Zayn," Louis warns and Zayn turns to him with wide eyes, "I was just stretching my feet," he says innocently but then shrieks when Niall reaches back and messes his hair.

"STOP," Liam growls and both omegas freeze.

It's tense until Harry snorts with the laugh that he was trying to keep inside.

"Hazza," Louis laughs along as he pulls the omega closer.

Niall giggles from the front seat as Liam shakes his head fondly while Zayn pouts as he tries to fix his hair.

They're all idiots.

.

"Are you ready?" Louis says with a grin and Harry turns to him, "everything looks amazing," He tells the alpha and Louis nods as he circles Harry's waist with his arms and rests his head on Harry's shoulder from behind.

"All thanks to you," He tells the omega and Harry blushes shyly.

"I'm being serious," Louis says as he turns Harry around to face him, "you made this happen."

"What's taking so long?" Liam says as he walks inside, "Nothing, I'm ready," Harry says as he straightens. Louis fixes the omega's tie for him, presses a soft kiss to his cheek, then clasps their hands together and pulls him outside.

.

"Here they are," Niall nudges Zayn and they both turn as Harry walks into the small stage in the middle of the room. They're all surrounded by reporters, journalists, and many of their friends.

"Uh- Hello," Harry mumbles then looks at Louis uncertainly. Louis nods at him encouragingly so Harry clears his throat, "Thank you all for coming to the opening of our omega's shelter. My name is Harry Styles, and uh- in the place where we are all standing today, I have survived the worst days of my life. I know what it feels like,

So to all the omegas that are getting abused and maybe listening to me right now, I know from living with an abusive alpha that there are no simple answers. Friends say: “He’s mean.” But we know many ways in which he has been good to us. Friends say: “He treats you that way because he can get away with it. I would never let someone treat me that way.” But we know that the times when we put our foot down the most firmly, he responds by becoming his angriest and most intimidating. When we stand up to him, he makes us pay for it—sooner or later. Friends say: “Leave him.” But we know it won’t be that easy. He will promise to change. He’ll get friends and relatives to feel sorry for him and pressure her to give him another chance. He’ll get severely depressed, causing you to worry whether he’ll be all right. And, depending on what style of abuser he is, we may know that he will become dangerous when we try to leave him. We may even be concerned that he will try to take our children away from us, as some abusers do.

But I say: Leave him. Get out of there. Come here. This was never a safe place for me but I promise to make it the safest for you. Don't let the abuser win. Fight back."

Harry can feel tears on his face as he finishes but he looks up as the room thunders with clapping. Zayn and Niall clap the loudest and Harry can see their eyes glistening with tears, he leaves the microphone and goes towards his safe zone, his alpha.

"I'm so proud of you," Louis whispers once the omega reaches him and Harry whines shyly as he hides his face in Louis' neck to scent him.

This was Nick's house, where he lived the worst six years of his life.

But now, it's his - no, not his – it's a shelter for all the omegas that need a hand. He needed a hand once, and he got 4 and now is the time for him to do the same.

He's Harry Edward Tomlinson.

He's the omega who survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the biggest part of Harry's speech is taken from Lundy Bancroft book 'Why Does He Do That'
> 
> thank you all for reading!  
> feedback is always appreciated x


End file.
